All I need is the girl
by shadowjadis
Summary: Kathree, post-season 5. Our two ladies look for support in each other once more, which will bring back many memories... Includes: femmeslash, many flashbacks and the lyrics to Katy Perry's 'Thinking of you'.
1. You'll never walk alone

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: To make it a bit more real, I named both the different chapters and the fic itself after songs from musicals by Stephen Sondheim (except for **_**You'll never walk alone**_**, which was originally from **_**Carousel**_**, by Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein), because that's where most of DH episodes got their titles from. Have fun! :)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mary Alice's voiceover

_According to the Bible, work is a punishment to the whole mankind for Adam and Eve's mistake. Some people hate going to work, just as they hate any other obligation. Others regard it simply as something you have to do, so you'd better do it with a little bit of enthusiasm. However, there are certain people for whom work is a blessing, a way of life. My friends Bree Hodge and Katherine Mayfair are a good example. Not only do they enjoy what they do, but it also helps them forget all their other problems. And on that day, they had been working with more passion than ever. _

'Three hours!' Katherine exclaimed, looking at her watch 'I think we just broke a new record!' she added with a smile.

'Yes…' Bree sighed, with not much enthusiasm 'Once again, we're done much earlier than expected'

'I know. Come on, this deserves a drink. What are you having?'

'I don't know… Martini?'

Katherine looked daggers at her.

'You see, Bree, there's a little problem here. You're not allowed to drink any alcohol, remember? You know what happens when you do…'

'I know'

Katherine realized that something was wrong with her friend. She had been full of energy while they both had been working, but now she looked absent and troubled. She walked towards her and searched her face.

'Is everything alright?'

'Yes, don't worry'

Bree forced herself to smile, but that did not fool Katherine. She knew her too well.

'You know what?' she turned to the kitchen and took two mugs from a cupboard 'I think we should continue this conversation with a hot chocolate. Looks like we both could use one'

Bree nodded. She did not feel like talking much… but she did not want to be alone with nothing to do. In the past few months, she had been going through a lot – being afraid of going to prison and losing her business, a hard divorce, an affair she would have never expected…

The sound of the kettle filled the room. Katherine switched it off and poured some hot water in the mugs, which she mixed with chocolate powder. She added some milk and handed one to Bree, who was sitting on a chair.

'There you go' she said, as she sat on a chair next to her 'Now let's toast'

'To what?' Bree raised her eyebrows.

'Well, we're back in business. Doesn't that deserve a celebration?'

'You're right. That's probably the only thing that actually deserves one'

Katherine stared at her friend.

'Are you gonna tell me what's going on?'

Bree was not the kind of person who liked to share her emotions and worries with other people, but she knew Katherine would never stop insisting until she told her. Besides, her intense looks always made her break down eventually. They both were far too close.

'It's just…' she started, reluctantly 'I don't know. The last months have been hell, and I'm really glad everything's over, but still… I'm not completely satisfied with my life'

'Why?' Katherine wondered 'You got your business back, which is what you wanted. You finally got rid of Orson, who was causing nothing but trouble, and you even got to keep your house and all your little treasures. And all of this thanks to Karl, who by the way seems to adore you'

'Karl? Yes, he definitely did a great job. And he's also been a breath of fresh air to me, which I really needed'

'So?'

Bree looked down at her chocolate.

'I don't love him. Let's face it, deep inside we both know that it would never be anything serious. He's been there for me at a hard time of my life, but that's all there is to it'

'Why don't you tell him?'

'It's not that easy, Katherine'

'Look, I don't know Karl too well' Katherine admitted 'But he doesn't seem to me like the kind of guy who has many problems to get over a break-up. I'm sure he'll understand'

'No, that's not it' Bree whispered, ashamed of her thought 'It's just… what will I do when he's gone?'

'I can't believe you're saying that!' Katherine exclaimed 'You're a strong, independent and successful woman. And you know that. You don't need a man in your life'

'I do' a stray tear fell down Bree's cheek 'As much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared of ending up alone'

Katherine took Bree's hand and looked deep into her green eyes.

'Sweetie, you're not alone. You've never been and you never will'

Bree looked back at her, her lips curved in a melancholic, but thankful smile.

**To be continued… **


	2. Stay with me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters, and I do not own the quote this chapter begins with. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This episode takes place during the 5-year gap, after Bree's flashback in **_**Mirror, Mirror**_**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three years before

'I'm gonna get you through this' Katherine said, taking Bree's hand 'And when we're done, that scary woman over there, she's never gonna be seen in this house again'

Two days after finding out about Bree's addiction and promising she would help her, Katherine moved in with her friend. She did not take too many things with herself, for she could easily go to her place whenever she needed something in particular. The most important thing to her now was to be there for Bree to take care of her.

In spite of having had their differences at the beginning, Bree had been a lovely friend to Katherine. Their relationship had improved notably when they first started working together, and even more after that fateful day in which Katherine had had to kill her ex-husband before he killed one of them. She would never forget how Bree had talked the other women on Wisteria Lane to provide an alibi for her or how she had called her and visited her every day after that, giving her company and helping her get over the shock. Now it was time for her to return the favour.

After her days as a volunteer in a hospital back in Chicago, Katherine knew a couple of things about addictions. One of the best ways to get over them, especially at the beginning, is finding something to occupy the mind so as not to think about it. As Peter McMillan had done years before, whenever Bree had a moment of weakness, Katherine would look for a distraction. Therefore they would go for a walk or shopping together, invent and improve new recipes or watch movies. Although it seemed to help, Bree still looked very tired and depressed every day. Nevertheless, Katherine was sure that it was just a matter of patience. Recovery always takes time.

The truth was, though, that for the whole week Katherine had been living with her, Bree had not slept at all. Staying sober was too much of an effort for her. During the daytime, her friend was there to help her, but at night she was completely alone. Even though she was only a few steps away, in the guest room, Bree was feeling uncomfortable in her own bedroom. Her bed felt cold and lonely. She could not stand the darkness and the silence, which reminded her every instant of the emptiness in her life. The quiet was driving her insane, and the lack of sleep was slowly taking its toll on her. She could not go on like that anymore. If only there was something to help her close her eyes again…

She stepped outside her room, walking slowly and barefoot, trying not to make the tiniest bit of noise. If Katherine woke up and found out what she was doing, she would be very upset. The floor was cold and the corridor looked endless. Breathing with difficulty, she made her way to the stairs and started heading for the living room. She would be there soon… it was just a couple of meters away from her… She could already see the kitchen door standing in front of her. Anxious and excited, she pushed it and moved into the kitchen.

Upstairs, a strange dream about falling from a cliff made Katherine open her eyes abruptly. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was, but then she felt calmer. She turned to the other side and tried to fall asleep again. Yet she suddenly had to sit up. She thought she had heard a noise. Without thinking twice, she got up and listened carefully. There was definitely someone downstairs. Fearing the worst, she tiptoed to the ground floor, following the noise.

Meanwhile, Bree had already found the bottle of white wine she had been hiding at the back of one of her cupboards. She had managed to uncork it relatively silently and mentally congratulated herself on that. Her hands trembled as she poured the beverage in a cup. She knew she was doing wrong, but she also knew she needed it. She took the cup close to her mouth, but right before the liquor touched her lips, a voice behind her made her give a start.

'What do you think you're doing?!'

She turned back to see Katherine standing by the door, her arms crossed in front of her chest, with a very angry look in her eyes.

'It was just… it was just one glass…' Bree stuttered.

'Of course! First it's only one glass, but then there's another one… and another one… and another one' Katherine said as she walked slowly towards her friend 'Now get your hands off that cup!'

'Katherine, please…'

'I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT DAMN CUP!!!' Katherine yelled.

Bree stood motionless. She wanted to obey, but if her friend only knew how desperately she needed that drink.

'Leave the glass on the table' Katherine ordered, a bit calmer 'For God's sake, do you really want to ruin all the work we've done this week?'

'I couldn't sleep' Bree's eyes were filled with tears 'I haven't sleep for days and I'm exhausted all the time… I just needed some help…'

'And you thought you'd find it at the end of a bottle, very clever! Now move over, I have something to get rid of'

Reluctantly and still shivering, Bree left the kitchen. From the sofa, where she was sitting, she heard Katherine empty the cup and the bottle on the sink. Then she sat next to her and stared at her.

'Why did you lie to me?' Katherine asked 'You said you had got rid of all the alcohol in this house'

'This was the last one' Bree replied 'I was just keeping it for an emergency'

'Bree, there's no such thing as a drinking emergency. No excuse is good for drinking'

'But I had to…'

'No, you didn't' Katherine said firmly 'It's all just on your mind. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. It starts from time to time to celebrate the good times… then you also drink in the bad times to cheer yourself up… then everyday… until you finally lose control' her eyes began to fill with tears 'And suddenly you find yourself throwing the person you're supposed to love against a wall because you didn't get your fix'

Bree shook her head.

'I'm not like Wayne. I'm not hurting anyone'

'You're hurting yourself, don't you realize that?'

'Who cares? I'm alone, I'm useless. No-one would miss me'

Unable to hold herself, Katherine slapped Bree across the face, who touched her cheek to ease the pain.

'I'm so sorry' Katherine cried 'I didn't mean to do that. But I just couldn't take any other stupid comment like that. I know you feel your life is meaningless, I'm going through the same as you, trust me. But don't you ever again dare to say that no-one cares about you, because that's absolutely not true. There's someone who does care about you… a lot'

Bree broke into tears.

'I'm sorry. I feel so stupid right now. I'm sorry I lied to you and nearly let everything go to waste. But it was late, and I didn't want to be a burden. Can you forgive me?'

'Come here' Katherine hugged her friend 'No more lies. You know I'm here for you, so next time you're feeling the urge to drink, promise me you'll call me… no matter what the time is'

'I will'

They stayed in that embrace for some time, crying together. Katherine broke it and cupped Bree's face to look deep into her eyes, smiling amongst the tears.

'And now we should go to sleep. We have things to prepare tomorrow'

'But what will I do if I can't?' Bree wondered.

'Call me' Katherine said 'Call me and I'll do whatever it takes. I don't care if I have to stay up all night watching you, if I have to sing or if I have to tell you a story like you were a little child'

Bree laughed at that comment. Katherine caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears that were still falling. Then she held out her hand.

'Come on, let's go to rest'

Hand in hand, both friends walked upstairs. Hopefully, they could still sleep a couple more hours…

The next day, Bree had more energy than she had had in months. She had only slept two hours the night before, but that already made a difference. This made it easier for her to spend the whole day doing flower arrangements and cooking fancy dishes for a christening party she had had to organize together with Katherine. It had been exhausting, but the hard work was worth it, so the two of them were smiling with satisfaction on the way home.

'I think we're doing better each time' Katherine commented.

'Definitely' Bree nodded 'You were right – being busy really helps'

'I'm glad to hear that' Katherine smiled and put her arm around her friend's waist, encouragingly.

Bree smiled back. She usually did not like public display of affection much, but for some reason she was getting used to Katherine who, although cold and distant at first, enjoyed showing tenderness every once in a while, especially to those she cared about.

'I know it's late, but I'm having a bath before going to bed' Katherine announced once they were already home 'Do you want me to prepare anything for you?'

'No, I'm fine' Bree responded 'I think I'll just go to bed and try to sleep'

'Are you sure you don't want me to bring you anything? Seriously, it wouldn't be a problem for me to bring you a tea or something warm to help you relax'

'I'll be fine' Bree assured her 'Just go and enjoy your bath'

Of course, Bree was too proud to admit that she was scared. She is not the kind of person who likes to ask for help. Even if the thought of spending one whole night alone in her bedroom frightened her, she would not tell that to Katherine. What would she think of her? That was not the way she was. Bree was a lady, a strong woman in total control of herself, not a child afraid of bedtime.

Changing her party clothes and putting on her nightdress was easy, and getting to bed was alright. She looked around herself before switching off the light, telling herself that there was no reason to feel strange. It was her own bedroom, she had been sleeping there for years and years, and nothing had changed about it. Everything was in its place, perfectly tidy. Besides, she was not alone. Katherine was also there to give her anything she needed. Anyway, she did not need anyone.

She switched off the light. And for no apparent reason, as soon as the darkness surrounded her, all those terrible thoughts came back. Once again, her ideas seemed to echo in the emptiness, tormenting her.

'Look at yourself, you're pathetic' a voice in her head appeared to tell her 'Home? This is no home! Where's your precious family? Everyone has abandoned you. You're completely alone. And Katherine? She doesn't care about you either. She'll leave as soon as she thinks you're getting better. She'll just go away, like everyone else did. Why don't you have a drink? This is the only thing you can count on'

Shocked by all those tricks her mind was playing on her, Bree jumped out of her bed and headed downstairs. She had to calm herself somehow.

Katherine had already dried herself and put on her nightdress. Looking forward to her bed, it occurred to her first that it would be a good idea to check on Bree. Although she had sounded pretty sure, it was better to be safe than sorry. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she felt a shiver down her spine when she realized that the light in Bree's room was on. She hurried there to find her friend dissolving a white pill in a glass of water.

'What is that?'

Bree gave a start before looking at her.

'It's… an aspirin' she lied 'I have a bit of a headache'

'It was a rhetorical question. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Give me that sleeping pill'

'It's not a…'

'Give me the pill'

'Katherine…'

'Right now!'

In a sudden, rebellious moment, Bree ignored her friend and took the glass to her mouth. Luckily, Katherine was quick enough to prevent her from drinking it, causing the glass to fall to the floor and break into many small pieces and the liquid to spill on the floor.

'I'm sorry, I'll clean it up'

'Why do you do this to me, Katherine?' Bree whined 'I just wanted to get some sleep!'

'The last thing you need right now is another addiction!' Katherine exclaimed.

It did not take her long to tidy up the mess. After that, she sat on Bree's bed, looking at her as she was a naughty child.

'What am I gonna do with you?' she wondered.

Bree looked down, slightly embarrassed. At that moment, she thought that she was acting like a drug addict and that made her feel very ashamed of herself. Nothing was harder for her than to admit her own weaknesses.

'I don't know what's wrong with me' she hissed 'It was a great day and I was fine, but even though I'm really tired, I can't sleep'

Katherine took her hand.

'But why? What is it that doesn't let you sleep?'

'It's hard to explain. I'm… scared. It's only when I'm lying here on my own when I realize how empty everything is and how lonely I am'

'But you're not. Sweetie, you know I'm only a couple of rooms away…'

'That's not enough…'

Suddenly, the shadow of a smile appeared on Katherine's face.

'You know what? I think I know how to help you. Make some place for me'

'What?' Bree asked, confused 'What are you doing?'

'I'm sleeping with you' Katherine got in the bed, next to her friend.

Seeing Bree's shocked expression, Katherine had to laugh.

'Oh, come on, don't look at me like that' she said 'I really meant _sleeping_'

Bree was feeling terribly awkward, which she could not hide. Of course, Katherine noticed it.

'Trust me, it's gonna be good' she whispered 'I used to do this with Dylan when she was little and it always worked. You'll feel very safe'

'I think I'm already feeling better' Bree lied 'You can go back to your room'

Katherine stared at her friend.

'No, I'm fine here. After the glass of wine yesterday and tonight's pill, I don't think I can really trust you. I just want to help'

'And you're gonna help me by making me feel uncomfortable?' Bree exclaimed.

'It won't be that bad' Katherine promised 'Now let's get some rest'

She turned off the light. Bree would have wanted to run away, but she was too weak. She could not bear that feeling of powerlessness and, unable to avoid it, she began to cry.

'Come here' she heard Katherine whisper.

She felt her friend's arms around her, one of her hands caressing her red hair. That extreme closeness, that contact with another human body, made her feel even more vulnerable, but strangely protected at the same time.

'It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna get you through this' Katherine's breath tickled her ear.

Minutes later, she was already calm. There did not seem to be any trace of the demons that tortured her at night. Maybe that was exactly what she had needed all along – a hug and someone to take care of her. As much as she hated to recognize it, she had no longer energy to play the strong woman. And without even noticing it, she closed her eyes peacefully and fell asleep.

**To be continued…**


	3. Losing my mind

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This episode takes place during the 5-year gap, after last chapter, **_**Stay with me**_**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bree woke up the next morning and looked at the clock on her bedside table and a smile appeared on her face. It was almost nine! She could not believe it – she had slept like an angel the whole night! Then she turned and saw Katherine lying asleep next to her. She felt a chill down her spine when she remembered the reason why she was there. Even if she was really thankful to her, for she knew she would not have finally got some rest without her, some silent tears started falling down her pale cheeks. What would her friend think about her right now? She knew her well, she was the only person in the neighbourhood who had found out about her addiction, but that was something different… Something was telling her that their friendship would not be the same anymore… Suddenly, Katherine turned and opened her eyes.

'Morning!' she said with a cute, sleepy face 'How are you feeling today?'

'I'm much better' Bree admitted, doing her best to hide the tears.

'Good! How did you sleep?'

'Very well, actually'

'I'm happy it helped you' Katherine smiled, delighted, as she sat up 'I'll start preparing breakfast. You can go to the shower in the meantime'

Bree felt relieved to see that Katherine was as caring as she usually was. During the day, her friend proved to her more than enough that nothing had changed at all between them. They worked together as they always used to, with their jokes and little catfights, no-one was feeling awkward or strange in any way. The hours went by very fast and suddenly it was dark again, and Bree realized that she missed her friend, who was back in the guestroom. But this time the harsh words of the demons were stronger than her pride and, without knowing exactly why, she found herself standing at her door. However, she did not need to say anything. As soon as Katherine saw her, she understood what happened and smiled tenderly. To Bree's surprise, she was very understanding and joined her in bed without asking any questions. For the second night in her life, Bree fell asleep wrapped around her best friend's arms, listening to her calm breath.

And like this it was every night for over a month. Both friends would share the bed. Katherine would cuddle Bree and caress her hair sweetly, sometimes also whispering encouraging words inside her ear. After the first two weeks, Bree's demons were already gone and she knew she would have no problem to sleep. Even her urge to drink was slowly disappearing.

Nevertheless, she did not want Katherine to leave her bed. She would have never said it aloud, but she enjoyed her company. She enjoyed it in a way not even she could comprehend. She did not know the reason why waking up and seeing Katherine every morning lying beautiful beside her made her smile. Neither did she understand why she sometimes felt a rush when she touched her nor why she sometimes had caught herself looking forward to another night next to her, daydreaming of what may happen… She tried to convince herself that it was only gratitude, but in the bottom of her heart, having those thoughts frightened her. More than once, she had surprised herself wishing she could see more of her best friend's skin and touch her. Could she be slowly but steadily falling for her? Whatever was going on in her head, she should never tell Katherine about it. Even if she had been amazingly supportive to her in her worst moments, she knew that would be far beyond the line. Her friend would probably never look at her again.

Katherine, on the other hand, did not appear to have noticed anything. She just acted the same way she had always acted around Bree – supportive and caring, but without losing her sarcastic sense of humor. Apart from that, she never raised any objections to sharing the bed. Probably, Bree assumed, she knew that her friend was still very frail emotionally and she did not want to hurt her. Or maybe she had already got used to it. Of course, she would have liked Katherine to do it for pleasure and to want her the way she did… but she knew she would never find out, as she did not want to tell her what she felt. Her biggest worry was to lose control and give herself away…

And one evening, Bree's worst fear came true. It had been a day of hard work and stress. They had been catering a Greek party, which had meant a lot of cleaning afterwards and, especially, fighting and arguing for over one hour with their client, who refused to pay for all the plates they had broken. Thank God Andrew had been pretty good at persuading the man to give them the money. As a result of all the tension she had been accumulating from that day and the ones before, Bree's shoulder was aching. When Katherine came into the room in her nightdress, she noticed Bree making strange moves with her arm and shoulder, trying to ease her pain.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

'It'll get better' the redhead replied 'I'm just tense'

'I know something that could help you' Katherine suggested 'I'm not an expert, but I could massage your back'

Just to hear the word massage, Bree got goose bumps.

'A… a massage?' she stuttered.

'Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable' Katherine smiled shyly 'I just thought it could help you'

'No, actually… a massage would be… very nice right now'

'Only if you want to do it, ok?'

'I do' Bree said, trying to sound confident.

She lay down on her stomach. Katherine sat on Bree's backside and put her hand on her friend's shoulders to start massaging them.

'Wow, you have such soft skin!' she exclaimed 'I had always been jealous because it looks beautiful, but now that I know how it feels, I'm even more jealous'

Bree's eyes opened wide. Was Katherine trying to say anything?

'Thank you' she murmured.

Katherine pressed Bree's shoulders with her thumbs in order to get rid of the tension. However, Bree was unable to relax. Feeling Katherine sitting on top of her and touching her in such a way was having very strange effects on her. Katherine seemed to notice it.

'Bree, you have to relax' she told her, stroking her back 'Otherwise it'll be pointless…'

Bree gave a start. She took a deep breath and tried to do what her friend was saying. It took her a while, but she finally managed to calm down and started feeling the results.

'Yeah, that's much better' Katherine whispered 'How does it feel?'

'It's great! Thank you so much!' Bree responded.

Bree could not see that, but that comment made her friend smile. She went on massaging her for some more minutes. Bree was feeling more and more relaxed every time as well.

'Honey, if you don't mind, I'm going to stop now, ok? My hands are getting tired' Katherine whispered into her ear, very close, making Bree shudder. Had she actually meant _honey_ when she had called her honey?

'Yeah, I'm much better now'

Katherine made herself comfortable next to her friend.

'You have magic hands. That was amazing!' Bree commented.

'Glad you enjoyed it' Katherine replied with a smiled that looked slightly flirtatious to Bree 'It was a pleasure for me as well…'

Their faces were just a few centimeters away from each other. Bree had no idea what Katherine had meant by the last thing she had said, but the strange signs she thought she had been receiving the whole evening, together with the state of mind the massage had left her in, made her unable to resist her impulses anymore. Without being able to hold herself, she cupped Katherine's face with her hands and kissed her lips tenderly… but hardly two seconds later, Katherine broke the kiss with an expression of shock on her face.

'I… have to go now' was all Katherine could say before jumping out of bed and running out of the room.

As the bedroom door closed with a bang, Bree buried her face in her hands and broke into tears. She had just ruined everything. Now her best friend was scared and probably not coming back. She called herself stupid ten thousand times. Why did she have to let herself go?

**To be continued…**


	4. Thinking

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This episode takes place during the 5-year gap, after last chapter, **_**Losing my mind**_**. Thanks a million for your lovely reviews, they made me very happy! :-)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mary Alice's voiceover

_There's a time of the day in which the streets are deserted and not a single sound can be heard. Only the faint light of the street lamps fills the darkness. This is the moment when the inhabitants of the suburbs sleep and the world seems to stop turning, and only troubled souls wander the alleys, searching for comfort. _

It was already past midnight. Katherine Mayfair shivered. The air was cold and she was only wearing a coat above her nightdress and the first shoes she had found. She was glad no-one was there to see her, especially because of the tears that were running down her cheeks.

After Bree's kiss, she had been so shocked that the only thing she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts to find some clarity in all that mess. That is why she had run away from her friend's house dressed like that. She needed time, time to think of what had just happened and what was going to be next. However, what you should know is that Katherine had no intentions of moving out of her best friend's home. She was not that kind of person. She was indeed shocked, but not in the way one would have thought. She was not scared of the fact that her best female friend had kissed her… what worried her was that she had been longing for that kiss since her friendship with Bree had become real.

No-one could deny that they had had quite a rough start and clashed since the very beginning. Nevertheless, they had slowly discovered that they were very similar and felt a deep spiritual connection. They understood each other better than anyone else on the lane could possibly understand them, or rather anyone else they had ever met in their lives did. Yes, they were rivals and liked to compete to show the other one who was superior, but they secretly admired and envied each other.

In spite of their strange rivalry, destiny had apparently wanted to bring them closer and forced them share some of their hardest moments: the tornado, when Adam had confessed his infidelity, being taken as hostages by Wayne in Dylan's old room… It had been precisely during the latter, when Katherine had realized how much she actually cared about Bree. In order to prevent her from getting hurt, she had gone as far as to confess her darkest secret, which she had been fighting to keep from everyone for twelve years. Moreover, she had also discovered that it was mutual – the fact that Bree had talked her best friends into providing alibis for her had meant a lot to her. She was also thankful to Bree for having convinced the other housewives to accept Katherine as one of them.

And maybe it had been only the loneliness after Adam had left, or perhaps the fact that Bree had been the one to support her and give her company when she was on her own, but she began to see her friend in a very different way. Being close to Bree made her happy and she could not picture life without her. Therefore she was thankful that they were sharing the catering business, which gave them the chance to spend more time together, time they had not only used to organize events and discuss recipes, but also to talk about personal topics they did not want to share with anyone else. When she was alone with Bree, Katherine felt released. She could be herself with no fear of being judged.

But that intimacy was not the only thing she treasured about their friendship. Bree had never been the kind of person who likes physical contact or public display of emotion, but with Katherine she would sometimes make an exception. There were moments in which she was feeling particularly under the weather and Katherine would comfort her, mostly just by taking her hand or caressing her beautiful red hair. Katherine regarded those rare, brief contacts as something very special, above all knowing how hard it was for Bree to let someone get so close to her. She would never admit it aloud, but on occasions she had wanted for Bree to be worried or upset… obviously not because she enjoyed seeing her friend suffering, but simply to have the chance to be her shoulder to cry on.

It had only been on that evening when she had finally managed to decipher her feelings, and it had frightened her. Knowing that Bree was a happily married woman who surely only saw her as a friend, she had been able to hide, even control those strange emotions. She had almost managed to make herself believe that it was only a mixture of friendship, gratitude and loneliness, but not more. However, that kiss had turned her world upside down once more. It was not the act itself what had made her run away, but the intense joy she had felt when Bree's lips had met hers. For little more than two seconds, her whole body had been jolted by a heavenly pleasure she had not experienced in ages. And it made her feel terribly guilty.

Katherine had been strolling around the block for more than half an hour, crying. It was already the third time she had walked past the same house. All she wanted was to clear her ideas, but everything had happened so fast and seemed so complicated… Even though she would have needed more time to get out of her confusion, she decided it was time to go back. The truth was that every minute she had spent trying to figure out what was going on, she had not stopped worrying about Bree. How would she be feeling at that moment? She wondered whether she would have truly gotten rid of the last bottle in the house. The thought of Bree doing something stupid and hurting herself scared her as much as her own feelings did. Katherine took a deep breath and wiped her tears with her hands before heading for her best friend's home. She could not let Bree see her like that.

**To be continued…**


	5. Kiss me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This episode takes place during the 5-year gap, after last chapter, **_**Thinking**_**. **

**Hope you're still enjoying this story! :-)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With fear in her heart, Katherine entered Bree's home. She felt slightly relieved to see that all the lights in the ground floor were off. She would have wanted to call Bree's name to see if she was alright, but deep inside she had the hope that she might be asleep and did not want to wake her up. As she began to walk upstairs, she noticed that there was light in Bree's room. She was probably awake, but at least she would still be there. Scared of what she might find, she quickened her steps. Her best friend was still sobbing in her bed, but she seemed fine. There were no signs that she might have been drinking or doing anything dangerous. She took off her coat and sat on the bed next to her.

'Please, don't cry' she whispered.

Startled, Bree looked up and saw her friend. She seemed surprised to see her there.

'Katherine! Are you really here?'

'No, you're hallucinating' she grinned a little 'I just when for a little walk'

'I thought you'd never come back…'

'I wouldn't do that to you' Katherine took Bree's hand tenderly.

'But you ran away…'

'I needed a moment alone, but now I'm here again'

Bree wiped her own tears and smiled a little.

'I'm sorry' she said 'I just…'

'Shush! Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. But if you don't mind, I'd rather we talked about it all tomorrow. Everything is much clearer in daylight. Besides, we both need some sleep'

Bree nodded.

'But…' she began to say.

'Yes, don't worry, I'm staying here with you' Katherine smiled encouragingly as she occupied her side of the bed.

With a thankful smile, Bree switched the light off and lay down, close to her best friend. On that night, it was Katherine who did not sleep.

When Bree got up the following morning, Katherine had already started preparing breakfast. She had soon got tired of lying awake in bed.

'Morning' Bree smiled, taking a seat.

'Morning' Katherine replied.

'You need help?'

'No, it's fine. I'm almost finished' Katherine informed as she opened the oven to get out what she had been baking.

She finished setting the table and sat next to her friend, coffee mug in hand. Both friends started eating their breakfast in silence, only looking at each other briefly from time to time. Neither of them dared to make the first move.

'How are you today?' Katherine asked her ritual question. She had done so every morning since they had moved in together.

'I'm fine' Bree responded 'What about you?'

'Just kind of tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. The good thing is that I've done a lot of thinking… I am the one who has to apologize for how I disappeared'

'No, sweetie, you don't have to be sorry for that' Bree caressed Katherine's hand 'The most important thing for me is that you came back. I know I went too far and you needed some time to forget the embarrassment I caused you'

'I wasn't embarrassed' Katherine shook her head 'That's exactly what I need to tell you…'

'You don't need to say anything, dear, I understand it' Bree interrupted 'I won't deny that I would have liked your reaction to be different, but I'm glad and relieved that I'm not going to lose you as a friend, because that would destroy me. It's ok if you don't feel the same, let's just put it behind us and pretend nothing happened. Now I know what not to do again'

'See, that's where you're wrong. I didn't run away because you embarrassed me or because I didn't like what you did… I was just being a coward. In fact, I really loved it and that's what freaked me out most' her eyes filled with tears 'I had been confused for such a long time… that kiss was almost a revelation. You can be sure you'll never lose me as a friend… but please, don't tell me it's never going to happen again, because _that_ would destroy _me_. This is one of these chances that only appear once in a lifetime, and probably the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, so I don't think we should waste it'

That was certainly not the answer Bree was expecting. Her heart missed a beat and her eyes became twice their size. She could not believe her ears.

'Are you saying… that you do feel something for me?'

Katherine nodded.

'I do. But don't ask me what it is, because I couldn't tell you'

Bree held Katherine's hand strongly.

'Honey, that's fine. I'm just as confused as you are. To be honest, I don't even know how I made it to kiss you last night. It's not the kind of thing I would normally do. But it felt wonderful for me, and if it did for you too, then I don't regret anything. Whatever is going on with us, we'll figure it out sooner or later… together'

As she was talking, Bree stroked her best friend's head, tangling her fingers in her wavy, reddish hair. This time, it was Katherine who pulled her closer into a passionate kiss. Never before had she realized how much she wanted Bree. This kiss was longer and deeper than the one they had shared the night before. It began with their lips touching and pressing against each other. Then their tongues started to make contact shyly to end up exploring each other's mouth, hungry for pleasure and discovery.

'That was the best kiss I've ever had' Bree exclaimed.

'Same for me' Katherine agreed.

'Does that mean you're not going to run away from me again?'

'Never. You have no idea how horrible I feel for having left you yesterday like that. I just didn't know what to do. It caught me so much by surprise… It's sort of hard to take when you realize that what you've felt for someone for such a long time is more than friendship'

'How long has it been?' Bree wanted to know.

'I couldn't tell you exactly' Katherine answered 'I liked you since the very first time I met you and I had always been curious about you. But maybe finding out how much you actually cared for me was what made my feelings stronger'

Bree held her friend tenderly. Katherine's hands travelled around her long back playfully.

'What about you?' Katherine asked.

'What about me? Well, it's not a secret that it did take me some time to like you… but more than anything because I was jealous of you'

'How could _you_ be jealous of _me_? You're so much better than me in so many things…'

'Well, certainly not at making lemon meringue pies'

Katherine giggled at that remark.

'Oh, God, you're going to remind me of that one until the day I day, aren't you?' she grinned 'Seriously, I've always been fascinated by your strength'

'My strength? Honey, do I have to remind you that I'm the one who's trying to overcome her addiction to alcohol… for the second time?'

'You're not trying to overcome it… you're overcoming it. You're much stronger than you think' Katherine caressed Bree's hand and looked deep into her eyes 'Well, sorry for interrupting you, go on'

Bree sighed.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?'

Katherine nodded with a cheeky smile.

'I've had to tell you since when I've had feelings for you. Now it's your turn'

'Right' Bree made a pause to think of her answer 'I was saying that it took me a bit to appreciate you, but then you proved to be a very special woman. And with all the moving here, you've made me feel things I had never felt before… or at least not that strong. What I still don't understand is how I could kiss you'

'We both know that you're the brave one. There were many moments in which I would have liked to do the same, but I just never dared because I was sure you wouldn't feel the same… and I wasn't completely sure what I felt myself'

'I understand. But now that everything's clear, you can't imagine how happy I am that it happened'

Katherine smiled and caressed Bree's cheek softly. She got very close to her, their faces were nearly touching and whispered, almost into Bree's mouth.

'Kiss me again'

Bree did not make her friend wait a single second and fulfilled her wish. They both got lost in each other's taste, cherishing the moment the two of them had always wanted to come, but thought of as impossible.

The day went on amongst endless conversations and laughter. On that night, as it had been for over a month, Bree and Katherine fell asleep in each other's arms… but they did not do so without kissing and caressing each other, like two teenagers in love.

**To be continued…**


	6. Our little world

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This episode takes place during the 5-year gap, after latest chapter, **_**Kiss me**_**. I've changed the rating to M.**

**Thanks so much for the compliments! It helps me a lot to go on writing.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Stop tickling me!' Katherine yelled, chuckling and struggling to get rid of Bree, who was on top of her in bed.

Bree finally moved to the side, gasping and laughing. Having a tickle fight with Katherine was more exhausting than it seemed.

'Look at us, we're like little kids' Katherine smiled 'Who would have thought you liked to play around so much?'

'I know, I usually don't do this kind of things' Bree recognized 'But it's just so much fun!'

'You know what this reminds me of? Pajamas parties. You know, when you have a sleepover at another kid's and you spend the whole night fooling around instead of sleeping… Actually, if you think about it, the idea of it is a bit… lesbian. Four or five teenage girls in the same room in their underwear… Don't you think?'

Bree looked slightly embarrassed.

'I have no idea what you're talking about… To be honest, I never had one of those'

'You didn't?' Katherine exclaimed.

'No' Bree's cheeks blushed.

'Aw!' Katherine planted a sweet kiss on Bree's mouth 'I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you looked just too cute!'

'I was never allowed to sleep at anybody's or to invite someone for a sleepover as a child. My father and my stepmother thought it would pervert me'

'How is that supposed to pervert you? It sort of belongs to life and growing up. I can't imagine how your first sex talk with your parents must have been like…'

'Sex talk? My gosh, I wasn't even allowed to use that word!'

Katherine looked at her friend with a certain touch of sadness in her eyes.

'I didn't even know what an orgasm was until a couple of years ago…' Bree continued, feeling immediately awkward after saying that.

She felt Katherine's arms holding her and her lips on her cheeks, encouraging her to go on and comforting her.

'God, I feel so ridiculous… I just had never had oral sex before. I had always thought it was something disgusting and dirty. But Orson convinced me to do it and… well, that was something completely new for me'

'That gives food for thought' Katherine commented 'Sweetie, I don't mean to be offensive, but… don't you think you might have been a lesbian all along but have always been just too uptight about sexuality to try it?'

'What?! No, not at all! I don't think that means anything like that… I also enjoyed sex with men and besides… well, I've never had sex with a woman'

'True. In fact, that's one of the things I like about us. As we're both women, we can be close and touch each other as much as we like without any pressure or anyone begging for sex'

'Hmm, me too' Bree replied, resting her head on Katherine's shoulder.

Mary Alice's voiceover

_Addictions… what are they in truth but strong passions that make us weak, thinking that we are unable to live without them? Addictions are everywhere; they can be everything from a pleasant activity to a certain substance that makes our senses go numb. The bad thing about them is that it's hard to get over them. Sometimes, the most effective way to get rid of an addiction is simply to find… another one._

On that weekend, there was a christening party near Wisteria Lane. That was a great opportunity for Bree and Katherine, as that was a rich and influent family and they wanted to throw an important party. They were very busy for some days, but all the effort was worth it. Their little business was slowly but steadily taking off and they were getting more and more calls each time. Working for the cream of the crop in Fairview would definitely open many doors to them.

'Ok, the duck is in the oven, the salad is done… So there's just the cake, I guess' Bree summarized.

'I've already taken care of the chocolate sauce' Katherine informed her 'We just have to cover the dough with it and add some ornaments'

'Oh, that's great'

'Would you like to try the sauce?' Katherine offered with a flirtatious grin.

'Sure'

Katherine took the wooden spoon she was using to stir it, but instead of taking it to Bree's mouth, she used it to put some chocolate on her own neck.

'Katherine!' Bree exclaimed 'What are you doing?'

'You said you wanted to try it, didn't you?'

'You're a little tease, did you know that?' Bree rolled her eyes with a smile.

She got close to her friend and started licking the chocolate off her neck sensually, causing her to moan. However, Bree suddenly stopped when she heard that someone was getting close.

'Mum, the guests have just arrived' Andrew announced as he got in the kitchen 'Is the salad ready?'

'Yes' Bree rushed to hand him one of the salad bowls 'Tell the waiters they can start serving it'

'Ok, great. By the way, Katherine, you have chocolate on your neck'

'Oops, hadn't realized it' she lied, wiping it away with a napkin 'Thanks for telling me'

Once Andrew had left, Bree sighed in relief.

'God, that was close!'

'We'll have to be more careful' Katherine agreed 'Or maybe we could tell him'

'Are you crazy? After how I reacted when he came out, he would hate me!'

'Well, you're right in that. And I understand that you're a married woman, so it's better to keep it as a secret. But to be honest' Katherine approached Bree in a seducing way 'It'd also be nice if we could have a bit more freedom to mess around, wouldn't it?'

They kissed briefly.

'I suppose we'll always have the bedroom' she sighed.

Nevertheless, the fact that it was a secret did not prevent both women from making the most of their romance. Having to keep it from their friends and acquaintances made everything even more exciting. Besides, it made them appreciate their nights together much more.

'So, any news anyone?' Gaby asked, shuffling the cards.

Lynette shrugged.

'I'd rather not get started. Porter was caught two days ago shoplifting. I seriously don't know what to do. We've tried everything – grounding him, talking to him, even bribing him… But I just don't make it to get through to him. And the worse thing is that Preston is starting to imitate him… You see? I told you guys I shouldn't get started!'

'It's ok, sweetie' Susan, who was hosting that evening's game, told her 'You needed to get it off your chest'

'Speaking of which' Lynette replied 'Are things getting any better with Mike?'

Susan sighed.

'Not at all. He still doesn't get it. I'm really not sure how he can be so calm about it and this is driving me crazy. For God's sake, two people died and it was our fault!'

'Honey, I know it was horrible for you, but don't you think it's time you got over it?' Gaby asked 'It was an accident, after all'

'Yes, but it could have been avoided. And it has changed the way I look at Mike. I can't sleep with a man who is unable to feel the tiniest bit of regret'

An awkward silence filled the room. A change of subject was urgent.

'So Gaby' Bree broke the quiet 'Have you already thought about names for your baby girl?'

Gaby, who was six months pregnant, nodded.

'I'd like to call her Aurora, but Carlos keeps insisting that we should call her Celia, like his great-aunt, that blind idiot!'

'Well, it's a nice way to honor a family member' Susan commented.

'Shut up!' Gaby snapped 'Wasn't that the reason why you had to call your son Maynard?'

'Touché'

'What about you guys?' Lynette asked Bree and Katherine 'We haven't seen you two for ages, and you've been so silent all night…'

'Oh, well, it's just… We've been pretty busy with the catering business lately' Bree answered.

Of course, none of the girls apart from Katherine knew a thing about Bree's alcohol problem.

'How's it going?' Lynette wanted to know.

'Pretty good, actually' Katherine replied 'In fact, guess who hired us last week for their christening party… the O'Connors!'

'Oh my!' Susan exclaimed 'They must have paid you a fortune! And if they liked it, you're going to become famous'

'That's so great!' Gaby smiled to them 'I'm happy for you guys'

'Oh, I'm sure they liked us' Bree smirked proudly 'We got many compliments on our almond and vanilla cake with chocolate icing'

'You mean _my_ cake!' Katherine looked daggers at Bree 'Everyone knows that was my idea!'

'Yes, they are the same as always' Lynette muttered with a smile as she put her cards on the table.

What they did not know, though, was that while saying that, Katherine's bare foot was caressing Bree's calf. Later, as their conversation went on, they drifted away from one topic to another. For no apparent reason, they began to talk about the excitement the start of a new relationship or affair brings to life. And once again, without anyone noticing it, Bree and Katherine held hands below the table. That sudden touch, which suited the mood of their chat perfectly, made the two of them feel very aroused and wish for the poker evening to be over.

In fact, those poker evenings were becoming slightly annoying. Having a fun time with the girls was always good, but there were many moments in which they just felt like being on their own. It was getting harder and harder to resist the temptation of touching each other when they were with other people.

'Bree, I have to, um, discuss something with you about tomorrow's menu' Katherine said once when they were saying goodbye to the girls.

'You guys are working too hard' Lynette joked.

'Of course' Bree replied, ignoring Lynette's comment 'Come to my place and we'll talk about it'

When they were some meters away and sure that no-one could hear them anymore, Katherine whispered.

'Shouldn't we just tell them that we're living together? This way I wouldn't have to come up a different excuse to go to your place every week'

'Oh, fantastic, and how would you explain us living together?' Bree wondered 'We cannot tell them about my addiction, it would just worry them. They wouldn't understand that I'm already recovering. Besides, what would they think…?'

'Maybe you're right' Katherine sighed with resignation 'I'm sorry, it's just… sometimes I feel as if you were sort of ashamed of me'

'Honey, how could I be ashamed of you?' Bree put Katherine's hair behind her ear to caress her cheek 'You're a wonderful woman everyone can be proud to be seen with and I love to have you in my life. But the situation is just too complicated. I'm still a married woman and I defend traditional values… what would my friends think of me if they found out that I'm having an affair… with a woman? I wouldn't have a problem if everything had happened when I was single. Actually, if that had been the case, I would be shouting from the top of the roof how happy I am with you'

'Wow, you're a real expert with excuses' Katherine smiled 'I understand it. But don't think such sweet compliments are always going to get you out of trouble'

They closed the door behind them after entering the house and kissed in the dark. 

**To be continued…**


	7. One hand, one heart

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This episode takes place during the 5-year gap, after latest chapter, **_**Our little world**_**. **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Their game went on for quite some more time. It was still as innocent as on the very first days, but more and more intense. Their desire for each other and the need to hide the secret from everyone else got them in situations they would have never expected to be. Like the time they sneaked out from a ball they had organized to kiss or when they avoided one of Susan's charade parties to spend a quiet evening together, claiming to have a dinner party to cater.

'It's so good to be finally alone!' Katherine exclaimed, cuddling Bree.

'Sure it is' Bree said into Katherine's mouth, kissing her lips.

When Bree parted the kiss, instead of letting her go, Katherine pulled her closer again until their lips met.

'Your lips are addictive' Katherine whispered, with a seducing smile on her face 'I wonder if other parts of you are just as addictive'

Bree could not hide the shock she felt upon hearing that comment.

'Other… parts of me?' she repeated, hoping she had misunderstood.

'Well, yeah' Katherine replied, rather uncomfortable 'I mean… it's been over a month and, well… I'd like to have a bit more of you than just cuddling around'

Bree backed down.

'Katherine!' she exclaimed 'You're not talking about…'

'Sex. Yeah, you understood me'

'But…' Bree could not find the right words.

Seeing her friend's reaction, Katherine's smile was wiped off her face.

'What is it?' she wanted to know.

Bree sighed.

'I don't know whether I could give you that. You know I have feelings for you and how happy I am to have you, but having sex with you… that's already something else! It would be my first time…'

'Well, it would also be my first time'

'Yes, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that… Wouldn't that be cheating?'

'Erm… I think all we've done so far qualifies for being unfaithful too, don't you think?' Katherine pointed out seriously.

'Possibly. In any case, I don't feel ready to go one step further… at least not yet'

'I see'

As Katherine felt a tear struggling to drop from her eye, she turned away from Bree slightly.

'I'm sorry' Bree said faintly 'I don't want you to be upset…'

Katherine turned to Bree again, forcing herself to smile and hold the tears.

'I'm not upset. I'm just… disappointed. Of course, I do understand that you're not ready, but… I can't pretend it doesn't affect me, because it does'

Bree pulled Katherine closer to herself and embraced her tenderly, feeling terribly guilty for what she had just said.

'No, it's ok' Katherine told her 'I guess I was the one who had too many expectations. After all, you're still a married woman, how was I supposed to think that you'd want more from me than what we've got now? I'm just being insecure, that's all'

Bree would have wanted to tell Katherine that her feelings for her were much stronger than she could possibly show her. If she could, she would have given her all she was asking for and even more. However, she could not get rid of the guilt that took over her with the sole thought of cheating on Orson. She was aware that she already had, but knowing that they still had not had sex was her only comfort.

'I just… didn't know sex was so important for you' she justified 'After all, we are both women'

'What does that mean? We have needs too. But well, let's stop this conversation before I start feeling like a ridiculously horny teenager more than I already do. Let's leave it like this – you're not ready, and I respect it. I won't ask for more than that'

Holding her friend's face in her hands, Katherine planted a soft kiss on Bree's lips before turning away to sleep. Afraid of how Katherine would react, Bree put her arms shyly around her. Her friend did not move away or try to get rid of her, but she did not respond in any other way, which scared her even more. Both friends fell asleep crying, but unable to see the other's tears.

The next few days, although as a friend she was just as lovely as she had always been, Katherine was a little bit more distant. She did not run away when Bree tried to touch her or kiss her and she even played along, but she stopped making the first move. And that was the most disturbing part of it, as she was usually the one who was in the mood to play. Bree was starting to be scared of losing her friend. When Katherine left for a weekend to visit Dylan, all Bree could think of was her. Did she still feel anything for her? Would she really come back? Had she ruined their friendship? Or even worse, had she ruined their romance?

'Bree, it's your turn' Gaby announced, bringing her back to reality.

'Oh! Yes, sorry' Bree replied.

'Is everything alright?' Lynette asked her 'You've been very absent-minded the whole evening'

'Yeah, I'm fine'

'By the way, where's Katherine?' Gaby wanted to know.

As she heard her friend's name, Bree felt a stab of sadness. If her friends knew that she was exactly the reason why she could not concentrate!

'She went on a trip to see Dylan' she explained 'I think she'll be back tomorrow'

'Oh, that reminds me that Julie's visiting next weekend' Susan said happily.

'That's nice'

'You must be missing her a lot' Lynette commented 'She's like the perfect daughter' she added with a sigh, thinking of her own children.

'Sure I am. Well, being so busy with MJ keeps me a bit distracted, but now that things are not going well with Mike, I'd really need her…'

'I understand you' Gaby supported her 'I've been feeling kind of lonely in the past few weeks'

'How come?' Lynette wondered 'Is there anything wrong with Carlos?'

Gaby sighed.

'Not really. It's just that I feel a little overwhelmed having to take care of Juanita and knowing that there's another girl on the way. Of course, Carlos is there to help me, but he can't be around all the time. With all this stuff, we barely have time for ourselves… or for each other. God, I miss a good ride so much!'

That comment woke Bree up.

'Gaby!' she exclaimed.

'What? We haven't had sex for two weeks. I know pregnant women are not the sexiest and that my hormones are a mess, but still…'

'If it's of any comfort for you, Mike and I haven't been too active either' Susan told her 'I just don't feel like being close to him. But yeah, I miss sex too'

'Same here' Lynette joined them 'Tom doesn't usually give me many reasons to complain, but since he bought his new car, there are times when I'm not sure whether he remembers that I exist'

All three of them looked at Bree, as though expecting her to say something.

'What?'

'What about you?' Gaby asked.

'What about _me_?'

'Come on, Bree' Susan said 'Orson has been away for almost two years. Don't you miss a little bit of intimacy with him?'

'Erm… no, I… I think I'm used to that' Bree tried to look confident 'After all, I'm a lady'

'Yes, but even ladies have their needs too' Gaby pointed out.

'It's true' Lynette backed 'We simply don't say it aloud so that we can make guys believe that they are the only ones who need it, so it's easy to manipulate them'

'Well, I don't feel I _need_ it' Bree fluttered her eyelashes 'Of course I like sex, I like it as much as everyone, but I wouldn't say I need it. I think we women are above that'

'It's not really the sex itself' Susan explained 'It's everything that surrounds it'

'Exactly!' Gaby agreed 'You know, when they prepare a nice romantic dinner in candlelight and then try to seduce you… it makes you feel so wanted'

'Oh, and a bath' Susan commented dreamily 'That's also very sexy'

'Not to mention all the closeness' Lynette intervened 'And hey, let's face it, the act itself is great fun too'

Both Gaby and Susan nodded.

'Ok, girls, it's enough, I get it' Bree interrupted with a smile.

More than being uncomfortable with the topic, Bree could not help seeing it as a sign. Even though she had always seen intercourse as one of the obligations of a good wife, she had to admit that being desired was a wonderful feeling.

On Sunday evening, Katherine was driving back from her trip. It had been nice to see her daughter again after such a long time and the weekend had been quite fun. In fact, she had enjoyed it so much that she was sad to go back home. As she parked the car, she sensed a bit of bitterness inside herself. Not even the good time she had had with Dylan had made her forget how Bree had subtly rejected her. However, she was not angry with her friend, but with herself. She should have known better than to let herself fall in love completely with someone who obviously would never consider her more than a friend with benefits. They should definitely make things clear as soon as possible.

With a sigh, she opened the front door, just to find herself in the darkness of the empty living-room. No-one seemed to be around.

'Bree?' she called.

There was no answer. As she walked to the stairs, she saw that there were small candles lighting up every step. Slightly confused by that sight, she started following them… and they took her to Bree's room… _their_ room, the room they had already been sharing for more than one month. To her surprise, Bree was lying on the bed, staring at her with a naughty smile. She looked even sexier than ever in her black, lacy underwear and black high-heeled shoes (on the bed!) Had she worn that before? Her hair was loose and slightly wavy. She was simply stunning. The bedroom was lit by candles, placed all over the room but in a perfectly calculated way to give it the needed touch. The smell of incense burning filled the air.

'I've been waiting for you' Bree whispered.

Katherine had the impression that she was imagining it all. It looked too much like a fantasy.

'Bree, what's going on here?' was all she could say.

'You could call it a welcome-back present' Bree grinned 'You asked me for something, and I'm ready to give it to you'

An expression of surprise covered Katherine's face. Unable to utter a single word, she left the room in a hurry.

'Oh, fantastic!' Bree sighed, disappointed by her friend's reaction.

She was going to take off her shoes when Katherine suddenly turned up on the doorway, wearing a red silken nightdress.

'I just wanted to measure up' Katherine walked towards her sensually 'Don't start without me'

As Katherine sat on the bed next to her, Bree's heart started beating faster and faster. Katherine pulled some streaks of Bree's hair away from her face and kissed her fiercely, her tongue travelling all over her mouth. Bree put her hands on Katherine's cheeks and closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the kiss. After they parted, they hugged for a while, their fingers playing around each other's back.

Katherine began to bite Bree's delicate neck gently, making her breathe heavily and moan. Sitting there on the bed, with her white skin and her red hair she looked like a beautiful porcelain doll. She turned her head to kiss Katherine's lips again, also licking them with the tip of her tongue. Her lips started kissing their way down, from Katherine's neck to her chest, still covered by the red nightdress. As she noticed it, Katherine loosened the straps from her shoulders and let the dress slide down her soft skin and fall, uncovering her breasts. Bree pulled her friend against her and rested her head on them, then filled them with small kisses before starting to lick one of her nipples. Sighing of pleasure, Katherine toyed with Bree's hair, tangling streaks around her fingers and stroking her head.

She pulled Bree away to get rid of the nightdress completely. She was not wearing any underwear, which made Bree give a start. Grinning to her, Katherine opened the redhead's bra and threw it away. Bree smiled – she had done it faster and more easily than any of the men she had ever met. Another kiss and then Katherine started imitating the movements Bree had done before, taking care of her breasts. Yes, as she had expected, her mouth was not the only addictive part of her body.

Panting and embracing her friend, Bree took a dive on the bed until she was lying on her back, Katherine on top of her. The red-haired beauty raised her head to her friend with a pleading look in her green eyes.

'Take me' she whispered.

Katherine kissed her way down her friend's perfectly flat belly and stopped before reaching the underwear. She admired the beautiful panties for some instants before taking them off. Bree's attention to the smallest details was one of the things she liked best about her. She had definitely chosen something lovely. Now the two of them were completely naked and equal. They stared at each other, casting their eyes all over their bodies, enjoying the sight of them. Katherine's lips moved through the inner side of Bree's legs, from her ankles to her crotch and the other way around. Upon feeling her hot breath and occasionally the tip of her tongue, Bree shivered and moaned.

Pleased with the effect she was causing on her friend and lover, Katherine closed her eyes and approached Bree's crotch, the centre of her pleasure. She was so close that she could touch her friend's skin with her own face. She could feel the wetness and it made her want to taste it. Without thinking twice, she began to lick up and down. Bree's body was shaking with every stroke and her moans were slowly turning into small screams of joy. Knowing that she could give Bree such satisfaction made her feel strangely powerful and special. It was a wonderful feeling.

Her hands hesitated when, after a while, she slowly introduced her index finger in her friend. Bree panted. Trying to synchronize the movements with those of her tongue, she started slowly and smoothly, in and out. She could not believe it – she was _inside_ her friend! Upon realizing that, Katherine's heart skipped a beat. She began to increase the speed, thrusting with more energy and intensity. Bree's moans also intensified and Katherine could feel the walls of her friend's vagina closing around her fingers. She raised her head for a moment. Seeing her fingers penetrating her best friend's core turned her on like she had never been turned on before. Breathing with difficulty because of the excitement, she went back to licking.

Suddenly, Bree sat up and held Katherine's head in her hands to stop her. Katherine looked at her friend, confused.

'Did I do anything wrong?' she wondered.

'No, sweetie' Bree replied tenderly, smiling 'I just thought we should make it fair'

Katherine smiled back and reached for her friend's face to kiss her passionately. As their lips met, Bree tasted herself in her friend's mouth. That sent a shiver down her spine. She liked it. After sharing tender kisses and caresses, Bree approached her friend's core, excited and hungry for pleasure. But more than for her pleasure, she wanted to please Katherine the way she had pleased her before. She moved her fingers around her pinkish folds, stroking all over, discovering every single corner of it. It was a beautiful place and she wanted to get to know it. She filled the area with kisses before letting her tongue play. Katherine's whole body tensed just when the contact began.

Tasting her friend's directly was more intense. If years before someone had told her she would one day find herself there, she would not have believed that. But there she was, drinking from her best friend and making her shudder. Having the time of her life. She stopped licking for a moment and took a deep breath. Then her curious, trembling finger replaced her tongue. Katherine welcomed the novelty with a strong, sensual gasp, and soon her whole body was reacting to Bree's touch.

Just as Bree had done previously, Katherine stopped her friend after a while and searched her face. Only by seeing the look in their eyes, the understood what the two of them wanted. No words were needed, but simply a nod said everything. Their legs entwined, they started rubbing their cores against each other, faster and faster. They were one, breathing together, their bodies synchronizing their movements, moans and sighs coming from them in perfect time. The whole room seemed to move with them and everything was blurred. Their eyes were closed, their concentration focused on their bodies, which now were melted in one… until it exploded.

Unable to stop shivering after the orgasm, both women kissed fiercely, their tongues almost fighting to conquest their mouths. They held each other tenderly, like thanking each other for the magical moments. Then they got under the sheets to fall asleep once more in a sweet embrace.

Some hours had already gone by when Katherine woke up. She turned to put her arms around Bree, but she realized she was alone in bed. The room was dark, since all the candles had been put out. The clock on the bedside table said it was four in the morning. Where could she be? She put her night dress back on. As soon as she opened the bedroom door, she saw that there was light in the living-room. Bree was curled up on the couch… crying. Katherine ran downstairs and kneeled in front of her.

'What is it, Bree? Why are you crying?' she caressed her red hear.

'What did we do, Kathy?' Bree sobbed 'I feel awful'

'But why?'

Bree wiped her tears with her hand.

'It was wrong' she said 'We shouldn't have done that'

'There's nothing wrong about what we did…'

'Yes, there is. I've betrayed Orson. He's a good man and I've done something terrible to him. He even went to jail because of me. And now look what I've done!'

'First of all, Bree, he doesn't know, so you haven't hurt him. And he doesn't need to know. It's true, you made a promise when you married him, but what about what _you_ wanted yourself? Here it's your heart who decides. And second… didn't you enjoy what we did? Was it really that awful?'

Bree did not answer and avoided looking at Katherine. Katherine cupped her face with her hands to force her to make eye contact.

'Was it really that awful?' she repeated the question 'Look into my eyes and tell me that you didn't like it'

Bree hesitated.

'It was beautiful. I had never felt so loved or felt such a strong desire in my life, but I can't help thinking that it was a mistake'

'Well, why should it? If it was beautiful, then why feel so bad about it? Don't reject it because you feel guilty. Fine, you let yourself go, but that isn't a crime. One of the mistakes people like us make is to believe that we can control absolutely every feeling. But we can't. You did it because you wanted to, because you needed it at that moment, so it wasn't a mistake'

'But I've been unfaithful… I don't know how I could forgive myself for something like that. And apart from that… our friendship won't be the same again'

'You're right in that – it might be even better! We've been there for each other in the hardest times of our lives. I had never been this close to anyone in my life. Now, after all the pleasure we've given each other, there's a bond between us, and it's a very strong one. There's no reason to worry about our friendship'

Bree still had not stopped crying completely. Katherine took her hands firmly, but with tenderness, and looked deep into her eyes, now red because of the tears.

'You might have been unfaithful, but think of all you've been through in the past years. You deserve to be happy. Tell me, Bree, didn't it make you feel good? Didn't it make you happy?'

Bree nodded.

'It was… magical'

'You see? It can't be that bad if it made you happy. And it also felt wonderful for me. There's nothing to regret. I can give you many more magical moments like this one if you allow me to… Well, will you?'

**To be continued…**


	8. I guess this is goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This episode takes place during the 5-year gap, after latest chapter, **_**One hand, one heart**_**. **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mary Alice's voiceover

_The world moves fast. Sometimes too fast. A whole life can change in the blink of an eye. When we find happiness, all we hope for is the Earth to stop turning and time to freeze so that we can stay in the moment forever. But, as they say, even the best things come to an end…_

For months, they kept giving each other some of the most magical nights in their lives. All the stress of having to hide from the rest of the world and resisting each other in front of the crowd was worth it just because of the wonderful moments they shared in the bedroom. Sometimes it was romantic and tender, with candlelight and a hot bath. Other times it was wild and passionate and they would take each other against walls or doors. They were not themselves… but they liked every minute of it.

Bree was alone at home, packing a small suitcase, humming and smiling joyfully. Katherine was doing some shopping. The following day, they were driving to the neighbouring city, as there was a conference they had to cater. They were only supposed to spend three days there, but they had also booked a romantic hotel for the weekend. They were both looking forward to it very much.

The telephone woke her up from her daydreams. It was probably Andrew, she thought.

'Hello?' she answered cheerfully 'Who's that?'

As soon as she heard who that was, her eyes widened and a wave of shock jolted her body. She could not see herself, but she was probably looking even paler than she was.

'Y… yes, I'm here' she stuttered 'Thank you, thank you very much. On Monday, then. See you'

After hanging up, Bree had a look at the almost full suitcase. Her nice weekend plans had just been ruined… How was she going to tell Katherine?

'Bree, I'm home!' Katherine shouted as she came in, carrying three shopping bags.

She walked to the kitchen to put the shopping to its place. While she was doing so, she heard Bree coming in.

'I bought some extra strawberries' Katherine informed happily without turning to see her friend 'Thought we could save some for the weekend'

At that point, she noticed the expression on Bree's face and stopped smiling.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

'Sit down, we need to talk' Bree responded.

They both sat down in the kitchen. Bree explained everything about the call she had just got half an hour before.

'So… he's coming back from jail on Monday?' Katherine said once she had finished.

Bree nodded her head.

'I'm afraid we'll have to cancel our weekend trip. You'll need the time to pack your things and move out. I'm terribly sorry'

Except for a sigh, Katherine remained silent for a while, her eyes on the floor. Perfect timing.

'Well… I really felt like spending the weekend with you, but if it's impossible, then there's not much we can do' she finally looked at her, faking a smile, her eyes filled with tears 'I knew this day would come sooner or later. I just thought we would have more time…'

'Katherine, I'm sorry' Bree repeated.

'I'm alright, honey' she caressed Bree's hand 'We both knew it wouldn't last forever. You have a husband to take care of and I… well, my work here is already done. We were just two friends helping each other in times of need. You know what they say… don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. I'll call this afternoon to cancel the reservation'

Bree would have wanted to tell Katherine that she was aching as badly as she was. The days she had spent with her had been some of the most beautiful in her life and she had almost forgotten that they would be over. Deep inside, although she loved Orson, she did not want him back. However, admitting that would only make things even harder on Katherine.

'Thanks for being so understanding' was all she could say.

The days that followed were hell. They spent most of the time together, working side by side, but it felt horrible. Being close to each other and knowing that they could not even hold hands was a torture. They had agreed that, so as not to make everything more complicated than it already was, they would avoid any kind of physical contact and pretend none of what had happened in the past months existed. But it was not easy. Deep down both of them had strong feelings for each other, and the fact that it was impossible was what hurt most.

After those three days, which seemed like weeks, they went back home to start packing Katherine's things. She also slept her last two nights at Bree's home in the guestroom. That was also handy – this way, Bree could not see her crying. On Sunday afternoon, they had already finished and Katherine was ready to move out. Bree helped her carry the last few boxes to her home.

'Looks like there's nothing missing' Katherine looked at the boxes that surrounded her 'Thank you so much for helping me'

'It was the least I could do' Bree responded.

Bree was standing by her front door. For some instants, they just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

'I still can't thank you enough for all you did for me' Bree said.

'That's what good friends are for' Katherine smiled 'And don't forget that if you need anything, I'll still be here, next-door'

'So… will we still be friends?' Bree asked, afraid of the answer.

'Of course! I told you, you'll never lose me'

Their faces got closer and closer once more. However, in the last second, Bree turned her head to kiss Katherine's cheek. Katherine smiled.

'I never got a chance to say this to you, but… I'm proud of how you managed to get over your addiction so quickly'

'I wouldn't have made it without you' Bree admitted.

'Yes, you would. You're a great woman, Bree. I'm happy to have you as a friend'

Katherine hugged her friend goodbye tenderly. She felt a stab of sadness when she smelled her perfume, knowing that she would not get the chance to have her so close anymore.

'Have a good night, Kathy' Bree said when they broke the hug, walking back home.

'You too'

Katherine had barely closed the door when she broke into tears. She had tried to be understanding and supportive, but she could not kid herself anymore – she was _in love_ with her best friend. And she knew it would take her ages to get over it…

**To be continued…**


	9. It would have been wonderful

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do NOT own the songs I named the chapters after and I do NOT own the lyrics of the song that appears in this chapter either. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This episode takes place during the 5-year gap, after latest chapter, **_**I guess this is goodbye**_**. It's kind of a songfic, I've used Katy Perry's **_**Thinking of you**_** for Bree's POV. Oh, and I'm sorry for being so mean to Orson.**

**Enjoy it!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mary Alice's voiceover

_Some people say that the most beautiful thing in a man is the woman next to him. And no-one understood that better than Katherine Mayfair. As much as she liked her job, it had become a torment to go there every day to find Bree, the greatest love she had had in years, in the arms of a man. However, she would not let anyone see her tears._

Katherine had always been a hard-working woman. But now that she was back in her empty home, her job was the only thing she had. Therefore she was doing her best to concentrate in the tasks she was assigned – cooking, cleaning, improving the menu… Having something to do was the best way to keep her mind distracted. Nevertheless, even though on the outside she looked as strong as usual, she was still broken inside.

Some weeks had already passed since the day she had moved back to her place. As she had had to start working almost right away, during the day she was mostly fine, always having something to deal with. But everything was different in the evenings. Every day after work she had to go back to a big house where no-one was waiting for her. And it was painful. Sometimes she would clean the oven compulsively for the umpteenth time or find herself trying to get rid of the cobwebs at midnight. However, there were moments in which she just had no energy for that and would end up crying her heart out on the couch.

Moreover, Bree's increasing success did not help her at all. Not only because she was starting to feel ignored, but because she was getting jealous. It hurt her to see that, while she was the one who was doing most of the work, it was Bree who got all the attention. And even more than that, it felt awful to realize that she was becoming a boring loner while her best friend showed off her perfect little family and career. But the worst thing of all was that she could not even hate her for that…

'How's my little star this evening?' Orson asked tenderly as he got in bed next to his wife.

Bree smiled to him.

'It was quite a tiring day, but it was worth it. We're getting more and more calls every day. We're even going to be on the newspaper tomorrow!'

'That's exciting!' he touched her red hair and put his arm around her shoulders 'You're slowly becoming famous. We should celebrate it, don't you think?'

Bree responded with a flirtatious smile.

'Of course!'

Orson took her in her arms and began to kiss her neck.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

It felt nice, but Bree could not help thinking of Katherine's kisses. They were much more delicate and sensual. Compared to her, Orson gave the impression of being rather clumsy.

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

But Katherine had only been an affair, and it was over. In fact, she had decided to end it herself. That was the best thing they could have done. But if that had been the right thing to do, why could she not get her off her mind?

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I _

_Was looking into your eyes_

For a second, she thought she had seen Katherine's face on the person who was lying on top of her at that moment, smiling to her.

'Is everything alright? You look pale' Orson asked.

'I'm fine' she faked a smile.

'Ok'

Orson went on kissing his way down Bree's body. It was not the first time they had had this intimacy since he had come back from jail, but it still felt strangely awkward. She remembered that she used to love it when he did that… but now she just did not feel anything.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've found the best_

_You said there's_

_Tones of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will check_

He was a very tender man, but he would never be like Katherine. She could also be sweet and romantic when she wanted to, but also wild and even violent. That was exactly what she liked so much about her. Every night with her was like a surprise. But why was she missing her so much? Why could not she concentrate on her husband's efforts to please her?

_He kissed my lips _

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

For some reason she could not understand herself, she had begun to feel strangely dirty whenever he penetrated her. Maybe it was just because of the thought that he had come from jail, but something at the back of her mind was telling her that it was the guilt. Not only was she feeling guilty for having betrayed him, but because she missed her best friend's touch.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

Yes, deep down she wished she had not broken up with Katherine. But what else could she have done? She was not like that. What would everyone think if she had left her husband, who had gone to jail just because of her… for a woman? For God's sake, she was Bree Van De Kamp-Hodge, devoted wife and mother! She was no whore with some sexuality disorder and no values. She was a lady, a lady who had made a promise and was going to keep it, even if it hurt.

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I _

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

Although she was not in the mood for that, she began to moan, pretending she was enjoying it, as she had been doing for weeks. What was going on with her? She used to like sex with Orson, he had always been the most careful and tender of all her lovers… where were all those feelings gone?

Lucky for her, Orson finished soon. He kissed her goodnight in a lovingly way.

'I love you, honey' he whispered before moving back to her side to fall asleep.

'Me too' Bree replied.

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And burst in the door _

_And take me away_

_No more mistakes_

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…_

_Stay…_

A silent tear travelled down her cheek. She told herself that it might be hard to get over Katherine, but she would... whatever it may take.

Mary Alice's voiceover

_Every step that we take can change everything and give our lives an unexpected turn. One day, we will look back to that point and wonder – what would have happened if I had taken the other road? Would it make a difference if I had followed my heart instead of my head? What would things be like right now if she was still by my side? Would everything be better? We'll never know, because life is unfair and we hardly ever get a second chance…_

**To be continued…**


	10. I'm still here

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This episode takes place post-season 5, after the chapter entitled **_**You'll never walk alone**_**.**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in the present

'Isn't it kind of funny?' Katherine commented 'We both seemed to be cursed. And we always end up being alone at the same time'

'Which means that we're not that alone' Bree pointed out.

'Good one'

Katherine had a sip of her chocolate.

'And what about you?' Bree stared at Katherine.

'Me?'

'You keep saying that I'm the strong one, but I have to say that I'm amazed. Mike left you for Susan a couple of months ago and you've shown no pain in all this time. And you both seemed so in love with each other… You even talk to Susan the way you used to before any of this happened'

When she heard Mike's name, Katherine felt her eyes filling with tears.

'Are you proud of me?' she joked with a wry smile.

'No, I'm worried about you' this time it was Bree who took Katherine's hand 'You shouldn't hold this all inside, especially not for that long. Did you even cry at all?'

'I did' Katherine recognized 'But I wasn't crying because he had left, but because I felt stupid. All I did was waste my time. I knew he and Susan would end up getting back together. Everyone did. I was just some kind of rebound'

'But you were so in love with him!' Bree exclaimed.

Katherine shook her head.

'I had a great time with him, but it was pretty much like you and Karl. Now when I think about it I feel so pathetic… Look at me! I'm telling you to be strong when I was silly enough to move in with the first guy I met just because I was afraid of being alone. Isn't that ironic? The good thing, though, is that I might have been his rebound, but he also was a rebound for me. I was filling Susan's space while he was filling the space…'

At that point, Katherine could not finish the phrase. Her cheeks blushed uncontrollably and her eyes began to search desperately for a place to hide. Bree questioned her with her eyes, confused.

'What are you talking about?' she wondered.

'It's nothing' Katherine could not look up anymore.

'Come on, you know you can tell me' Bree stroked Katherine's arm tenderly 'Aren't we friends?'

'Of course we are' Katherine replied 'But… just drop it, ok? It's not even that important'

'Kathy, honey, if something's hurting you, then it _is_ important. Why wouldn't you tell me?'

Katherine looked at Bree's hand, which hadn't stopped caressing her arm encouragingly. Like a reflex, she put her arm away.

'Did I do anything to hurt you?' Bree asked.

'No. I simply don't want to talk about it. It'll only make everything worse'

Tears had already started falling from Katherine's eyes. Bree put her hands on her friend's cheeks and wiped them away.

'What could possibly make anything worse? You're crying'

'I'm just being stupid. Just leave it'

'I'm not going to leave it' Bree insisted 'I want to know what's going on. You've been there for me in some of my hardest moments. Now let me return the favour'

She knew Bree well enough to be aware that she could be just as stubborn as she was. She would not give up until she told her what the problem was. And even worse, she could not lie to her. They had been too close and shared to many moments. They just could not deceive each other anymore. There was no other remedy than to tell her the truth.

'Fine' she sighed 'Do you really want to know how I was going to finish that phrase? I was saying that Mike only wanted me to fill Susan's space… and I was using him to fill the space you left'

Bree's face paralyzed for some seconds. Katherine could not help feeling that she should not have said that. She looked down again, embarrassed.

'I had no idea you felt this way about me' Bree exclaimed.

'I'm pretty good at hiding these things' Katherine still could not look Bree in the eyes 'Especially when I know it's necessary'

'So… all this time you've made me think you were completely over it and you were not? You've been coming to work every day pretending everything was fine when you were totally heartbroken? Without telling me a word about it?'

'Yes. Pathetic, isn't it? I didn't want to upset you…'

Bree put her hands on Katherine's shoulders.

'Honey, I'm not upset… I'm sorry! I feel so terrible for having caused you such pain and not having done anything to ease it'

'Well, what could you have done for me?' Katherine wondered 'It's only my fault. For God's sake, it's been three years! I should have gotten over it a long time ago, just as you did'

'Me?' Bree shouted 'Do you have an idea how much I've missed you all this time?'

Katherine finally gazed bewildered into Bree's green eyes again.

'Are you serious?'

'Hell, yeah! I've had Orson and I've had Karl, but neither of them even came close to you. Now I'm mad at myself for not having said anything… well, who am I trying to fool? I wouldn't have had the courage. Being married and with my career and everything else there was just too much to risk…'

A hint of a smile appeared on Katherine's face. She put her arms around Bree's waist.

'Hey, it's never too late, is it?'

And after such a long time apart, Bree and Katherine kissed again. Both of them wondered how they could have survived so many years without it. That old flame, which had never been gone, burnt stronger than ever as their mouths melted in one. Unable to hold her passion back, Bree pushed Katherine until she was lying on the kitchen table. Both chocolate mugs fell on the floor and broke into pieces, but they could not care less. Bree switched off the surveillance camera and began to bite Katherine's neck, making her smile and moan in pleasure. Finally!

Katherine unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the floor, revealing a red lace bra. Content with this new territory to explore, Bree covered Katherine's chest and belly in kisses, interrupting it only from time to time to kiss her friend's lips, which still tasted like hot chocolate. After a little struggle, Katherine managed to get rid of Bree's jumper. She let her hands caress all over Bree's now almost naked back, until she found the clasp of her bra and opened it to uncover Bree's beautiful breasts. She caressed them passionately with her hands, licking her nipples, causing Bree to pant. Then Katherine decided to make it fair and took off her own to let her lover play around.

Everything felt as intense as in the old days, or even more. Barely a minute had gone by before they found themselves lying naked on top of each other on that table.

'I want you inside me' Katherine pleaded.

Bree gladly accepted her command and obeyed immediately. Katherine's whole body shuddered and shook with the touch of Bree's fingers. She began caressing the upper part of Bree's back with her nails. She sat up to reach for Bree's porcelain neck and let her tongue cover it up and down. Then she bit her ears gently. The excitement of the moment made her soon explode with pleasure.

That was such a wild orgasm! Katherine grabbed Bree's wrist, so that she would get her finger out. Then she threw her violently to the table. The impact with the wooden surface hurt her back a little bit, but Bree just could not think about it. All she had in mind was the pleasant effects Katherine's tongue was having on her. She felt it licking all over her folds, making all her body react. Then not one, but two fingers joined in by surprise, forcing her to release small screams of extreme happiness. She held on to the edges of the table and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment she thought she would never experience again…

Neither of them knew how much time had gone by – they just knew it had been wonderful. Now they were both lying side by side on that table, wrapped around each other's arms, smiling happily.

'Thank you' Katherine whispered 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!'

'That was amazing' Bree nodded.

'But what are we going to do now?' Katherine asked, worried.

**To be continued…**


	11. With so little to be sure of

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Hope you like it! ;)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four days had gone by since the kitchen table incident, but neither of them had said a word about it. And as time went by, Katherine was getting more and more nervous, not knowing what it had meant. If Bree really felt the same, why had she not made a move? After all that had been said, were they just going to pretend nothing had happened? Uncertainty was driving her crazy. She needed to talk to Bree about it. Maybe it was time _she_ took the first step.

With shaky hands, she dialed the phone. As she heard the tones, she took a deep breath, calming herself.

'Katherine, hi!' Bree greeted cheerfully from the other end of the line 'What is it?'

'Hi Bree! Say, do you have any plans for lunch?'

'I'm going to Karl's… why?'

'Is there any chance you could cancel it and come to my place instead?' Katherine asked, feeling quite insecure.

'But why?'

'It's important' she insisted 'We have that party coming up and I wanted to have your opinion on my newly improved raisin snacks before it…'

'Ok, you caught me there. You know I love your raisin snacks and that I can't resist our cooking sessions. I'll be there'

'Nice' Katherine smiled 'See you!'

She felt a little silly for having made up such an excuse. However, she knew that Bree could sometimes be a little runaway, so it was not such a bad idea to search for an alternative way to allure her. She put her apron on and started preparing lunch, knowing that time would go back very quickly. While cooking, she thought about how she would go about the whole conversation, making up a fictional dialogue in her head.

The doorbell rang when she had just finished setting the table. Smiling to herself for her timing, she opened the door and welcomed Bree with a hug. After a little chit chat, the two of them were sitting at the table, enjoying the food.

'You did improve the recipe' Bree exclaimed with an expression of delight on her face 'I think it's a great idea for our party, they'll sure love it!'

'Thank you, I'm very glad you liked it' Katherine smiled 'But to be honest with you, Bree, I had an ulterior motive to invite you today'

Imagining what that was about, Bree's face tensed. She starred at Katherine speechless, waiting for her to go on.

'I think we should talk about what happened last Friday' Katherine said.

'Oh… well. That was… just…' Bree stuttered 'A mistake'

'A mistake?' Katherine could not believe what she was hearing 'What do you mean by that?'

'I don't know' Bree sighed 'It's not… It's not that I didn't like what happened. It was wonderful…'

'But?'

'But I'm not sure whether it was right. It probably shouldn't have happened. We were just… I don't know… we got carried away and…'

'Bree, that wasn't just the heat of the moment' Katherine stated 'Maybe I'm wrong, but judging by all the things we said before the… incident, it's clear that there was much more. We both had wanted it for a long time, so it can't be a mistake. And if it's something so deep, then we can't just pretend it never happened, don't you think?'

Bree remained silent for a short while, thinking.

'I'm scared. I won't deny that I loved it and that I had been dreaming of it for years… but I'm not sure I'm ready for anything like that, all the sneaking around again and…'

'Well, no-one said anything about sneaking around' Katherine pointed out 'I don't want a simple affair with you. I want more than that. We both know that there's more than just physical attraction between us. And I'm not gonna spend my whole life hiding and making up excuses. I just want to be with you'

'That's exactly the problem' Bree said with a sad expression on her face 'I love your company and I'd love to be with you, but I'm not sure I'm ready to take such a big step. Just give me some time to figure things out'

Katherine sighed.

'How much time?'

'I don't know…'

'Do take your time. But I can't wait forever, Bree'

As they had already finished eating, Katherine stood up and began to clear the table coldly. Bree watched her do so, and unable to stand it anymore, she shouted:

'Why do you do this to me? Do you have an idea how complicated this is?'

'It's not complicated – you make it complicated'

'Katherine…'

But Katherine had turned to start doing the dishes and ignored her. Bree called her twice more, but she did not react at all. Losing her patience, Bree stood up, shut off the faucet and grabbed her wrist so that she would stop. Katherine looked at her, a little bit shocked by this outburst.

'What are you doing? Let go of me!'

'Listen to me' Bree told her firmly 'Can't you see the situation you're putting me into? You're putting too much pressure on me. How can you not understand that I'm not ready to have a relationship with you?'

'I don't think _you're not_ ready. I have the impression that you _don't want to be_ ready. You're still too worried about what everyone else will think of you. But looking on the bright side, the way you're freaking out already shows me that it'd never work'

She got rid of Bree's hand and turned the faucet on again. She continued washing while Bree stood next to her, feeling powerless and frustrated.

'How can you do this to me?' Bree exclaimed 'What I'd need right now is you to be supportive and help me. This is really hard for me. It's not only what my friends or Karl would think, I'm also afraid of how it might affect our friendship'

'Excuses, excuses and more excuses' Katherine muttered 'Three years ago you were married, now that you're single it's the friendship… you always find a way out, don't you? You know what I think? I think it's much easier for you to live in denial and have me as some kind of personal entertainer. Well, let me tell you this – I'm _not_ your concubine!'

'I. Don't. Want. A. Concubine!' Bree was at her patience's end 'Jesus, you're so stubborn! I'm just trying to open up and tell you how I feel about it, my fears and worries… and you just treat me like I was one more in your list of disappointments, forcing me to choose between taking the big risk or losing you completely. What kind of friend does that? If you loved me the way I love you, you'd be much more understanding?'

Katherine turned the faucet off once more and stared at Bree utterly surprised.

'What?!'

'Yes, if you really cared about me, you'd know that I need some time to get used to the idea of you and me together…'

'No, no, no, I mean the very phrase you said before' Katherine insisted.

'I said that you're not being a good friend…' suddenly Bree realized it and blushed 'And that if you loved me the way I love you, you'd understand it'

Katherine pulled Bree close and kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss, Bree realized that she had tears in her eyes.

'You really have no idea how much I had wished for you to say that phrase' she cried 'And even more, how long I've wanted to tell you. I love you, Bree. Always have'

They hugged tenderly for some minutes, without saying a word. The moment was too beautiful to break the embrace. Neither of them wanted to.

'Does that mean it's a yes?' Katherine whispered into Bree's ear 'Are we officially together, then?'

'Yes' Bree replied 'I'm leaving Karl'

Katherine smiled radiantly. On that day, she would catch herself grinning like crazy many more times, remembering the moment when Bree had told her the three words that had made her the happiest woman on Earth.

She had just finished dinner when the telephone rang. Surprised, as she did not expect anyone to call her that late, she picked it up.

'Hello?' she answered.

'Hi Kathy! It's me'

When she heard Bree's voice, her heart began to beat faster.

'Bree! I was already missing you' she said, realizing that her lips had just curved in a silly, though cute, smile.

'Me too. I've been thinking of you all day' Bree whispered 'Sorry if it's too daring – but I was wondering if…'

'Yes, I'd love to see you now' Katherine interrupted, knowing what she was going to say 'We definitely should celebrate it. I'll be there in a second'

Not even five minutes had gone by when Bree's doorbell rang. Smiling, she took her lover's hand and pulled her into her home.

'Come in'

Her arms wrapped around Katherine's waist as she kissed her lips, she used her foot to close the front door. Katherine's hands travelled up and down her back, caressing it with passion. Bree kissed her neck. She smelled like vanilla, and her skin was so smooth that she could not wait any more second to touch it and taste it.

'Let's go upstairs' Bree suggested.

'That's a nice idea' Katherine smiled 'Make yourself comfortable and wait for me. I have a little surprise for you'

She blinked her an eye as she went to get changed. Bree put on a nightdress and waited for her in bed excitedly. When she emerged from the bathroom, she was the most beautiful and sexy woman Bree had ever seen. She was wearing a black, see-through negligee that really enhanced her charms.

'Katherine, wow! You're stunning!' Bree exclaimed.

'I'm glad you like it' Katherine grinned flirtatiously 'I got it when we were still living here together. Was planning to wear it for your birthday, but Orson came back and… well, you know'

'You mean this beauty has been hidden in your wardrobe for three years? You didn't even wear it for Mike?'

'Mike wasn't worthy' Katherine joked.

She sat on the bed next to her lover and they kissed again, their tongues touching each other. Then Katherine started kissing her way down Bree's neck, making her gasp slightly.

'God, I missed you so much' Bree whispered.

Katherine smiled and continued kissing her.

'It's wonderful to be back with you, my dear' she said 'I had already thought I'd never be close to you again… By the way, how did Karl take it?'

'Oh… he'll be fine. Let's not think about it right now'

'I like the idea'

They cuddled, facing each other and smiling, their hands roaming all over their bodies. Their lips met from time to time. Short kisses, but very tender and innocent. Unfortunately, the doorbell interrupted their enjoyment.

'Oh, shoot!' Bree snorted 'I'll be back in a second, darling'

'Be quick' Katherine kissed her before she left the room.

After putting on a gown, Bree turned once more to smile to Katherine. She rushed downstairs and opened the door. It was Andrew.

'Mum, I just got a call from Mr Bones. I know it's very late, but he insists that there have to be certain changes with the flower arrangements and…' at that moment, he noticed that she was wearing a gown 'Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping'

'Andrew, it's really not a good time…'

'Why? I've already woken you up. Oh, wait! I get it. Karl is there with you, isn't he?' Andrew raised an eyebrow 'It's ok. Do you know whether Katherine is at home? Maybe she could join me and Mr Bones in some minutes in my place…'

At that moment, Katherine came upstairs, wearing only her negligee.

'Bree, honey, are you coming back to bed?' she asked cheerfully.

Her face transformed when she saw Andrew. Like a reflex, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to cover herself like she was naked. Andrew's expression was of absolute shocked surprised. His eyes wandered from Bree, who looked terribly embarrassed, to Katherine.

'I'll tell them you're busy' he said, holding back the laughter 'Nice nightie, Katherine'

He turned and walked away. Bree closed the door, still a bit ashamed.

'I'm sorry, I thought you'd be already finished' Katherine apologized 'I was so looking forward to you…'

'He totally freaked out'

'Who cares?' Katherine surrounded Bree's waist with her arms and kissed her cheek 'He'll slowly get used to it. We would have had to tell him sooner or later'

'You're right' Bree admitted.

'Come on, let's go upstairs'

They both walked to Bree's room and sat again on the bed.

'Before we start, I have an idea' Katherine told her 'There's a nice place near the park where I've been dying to take you. You're gonna love it. Why don't we go there tomorrow after working on the arrangements?'

'Oh, I'd love to, but… I already had plans' Bree excused herself 'Karl and I…'

'Karl?!' Katherine exclaimed 'You're meeting Karl? After dumping him?'

Bree looked down.

'Well, the thing is…'

'You haven't dumped him yet?!'

Bree took a deep breath before answering.

'I… I'm just looking for the right moment. I need a little time…'

'And you're telling me this now?' Katherine looked really offended 'Why on Earth did you invite me then?'

'I wanted to spend time with you and…'

'I told you, Bree, I'm _not_ your concubine'

Katherine got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to retrieve her clothes.

'Kathy, I'm so sorry. I didn't…'

'Save your breath' Katherine snapped, putting her clothes back on 'Well done, Katherine! You let yourself get fooled again!'

'Katherine, don't go'

'It's over, Bree. You've lied to me. It's clear that I can't trust you. Goodnight!'

She slammed the door after herself, tears already struggling to slide down her cheeks.

**To be continued…**


	12. Putting it together

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Enjoy! :)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mary Alice's voiceover

_Bree Hodge and Katherine Mayfair were not the kind of people who played with fire. They had very strong principles and morals and liked to do things the right way. However, no matter how hard they tried to make people believe the opposite, they were both human. And humans sometimes make mistakes or break the rules occasionally… as they did. But every mistake has consequences, and these consequences can often be terrible for us. Yes, not even my friends could escape playing with fire… and like any other human being, they got burnt. _

The tension in the test kitchen could be cut with a knife. Both partners worked in silence, discussing nothing but what was strictly necessary for their tasks. Every now and then, they would look at each other furtively, always avoiding any eye contact.

Deep down, Bree would have loved to tell Katherine how sorry she was and that she really wanted her. She knew that she would have eventually given anything up for her, but she just needed time to get used to the idea. What was so bad about that? What was so hard to understand? But Bree was a proud woman and she would not beg or cry, especially not now that Katherine had made it completely clear that it was over between them.

On the other hand, Katherine deeply regretted what she had said the night before. A voice at the back of her mind was telling her that she had been too harsh on her friend. But what could she do? She wanted her too bad. She just wanted to be with her and put all obstacles aside to finally be happy. Was it that much too ask? Katherine would never admit it, but she was just as scared as Bree. Perhaps that was the reason why she was so upset – she needed to know that she could trust her, that everything was going to work well. However, just like her business partner, recognizing it would make her feel terribly weak and vulnerable.

'I'm done' Katherine announced, hanging her apron 'See you tomorrow'

'See you!'

As she was stepping out of the kitchen, she ran into Andrew.

'Bye, Andrew' she said, rather coldly.

'Bye, Katherine' he replied as he went into the kitchen 'Mum, I've told Mr Bones to come over this evening so that you can discuss the flower arrangements, is that ok?'

'Yes, that should be fine' Bree responded.

'Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt if you already have plans with your girlfriend' Andrew smirked.

'She's not my girlfriend!' Bree shouted angrily.

'Mum, come on, do you really think I'm buying after what I saw?'

'Whatever you saw, you obviously misinterpreted it'

'Oh, so then Katherine was home with you in the evening wearing sexy underwear only because she wanted your opinion?' he joked.

'That's none of your business!'

'God, you're really into her!' he exclaimed.

'I'm not! And stop being so rude'

'I hope you're better at fooling yourself than you are at fooling me'

'Andrew, stop it!' Bree begged.

'Look, mum, I'm not judging you or whatever you're doing with Katherine… but at least have the guts to admit it'

'There's nothing to admit!' Bree spat at him 'Not anymore' she added with a sigh.

'What happened?' Andrew wanted to know.

'You don't seriously believe I'm telling you, do you? First of all, it's not your business, and second… the last thing I need at the moment is someone to make fun of me'

Andrew laughed skeptically.

'_Me_? Make fun of _you_? Do you really have such a bad image of me?'

'Well, wouldn't it be your perfect chance at revenge?' Bree said 'After the way I treated you when you came out…'

'That's exactly the reason why I wouldn't make fun of you. I've been there too and I know how hard it is to accept it and how painful people's reactions can be'

Bree gazed at Andrew, her eyes filling with tears.

'I didn't know you were so understanding…'

'So many years living with me and you still don't know me' he commented with a wry smile.

Bree took a deep breath.

'We had a fight last night. We had this affair three years ago and suddenly it's all coming back…' Bree seemed very embarrassed 'She wants to make it official now that we're both almost single, but I'm scared. I need time to get used to the idea. And yes, I'm worried about what people may think of me… and about what I might think of myself'

'I see. Look, mum, I know what it's like. It's shocking at first and you wonder whether people will still see you in the same way as they did before. Let me tell you that if they are your friends, they won't judge you and still like you just as much as they did before, because nothing has changed. And as for yourself… well, you have to decide what's more important for you – whether your image or the way you feel. Do you love Katherine?'

Unable to answer the question, Bree began to cry. Andrew hugged her to comfort her.

'You don't need to say anything' he told her 'But tell me, are you going to lose the woman who makes you happy for all your republican ideas?'

'I… don't know. I'm just too scared of what might happen between us and… Karl…'

'Karl?' Andrew exclaimed.

Bree nodded.

'He's a fascinating man and he's done a lot for me…'

'Do you love him or are you just feeling grateful to him?' Andrew interrupted.

Bree did not answer the question, but Andrew seemed to see through her.

'I figured' he said 'Look, I don't know Katherine as well as you do, but I've seen the way she looks at you and the way she acts when you're around. She really loves you and cares about you. I'm sure she won't try to hurt you and will be there for you in way not many people can. If I were you, I wouldn't let her go'

Bree wiped her tears away with her fingers.

'It's too late' she sobbed 'I lied to her and she doesn't even want to see me'

'Mum, have you looked at her? She looked like she was going to explode. If she's so upset, it's because she still cares about you. You can't give up on her'

'I don't know what to do'

'Take your time. It's going to be a difficult decision'

Andrew walked to the door and left. Bree's head was spinning like never before. She was now even more confused than she already was. She looked at the clock and gave a start. Karl was coming over in fifteen minutes and she had to dress up and dry her tears.

It was already getting dark. Katherine looked through the window to Bree's house and sighed.

'This is gonna take a while' she thought to herself.

Someone knocking at her door brought her back to reality. Wondering who could need her so late, she opened.

'Hi, Andrew!' she greeted, faking a smile.

'Hi, Katherine!' he replied 'Can I come in? It won't take too long'

'Sure, what is it?' she wanted to know 'Is everything going well with Mr Bones?'

'Yeah, it's just fine. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about'

Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be what she was thinking of? How could he possibly know that?

'What is it, then?' she asked, trying to look calm.

'It's not my business… but I know that my mother and you had a fight'

Katherine remained in silence for some seconds. Then she put her politest smile on to say:

'Well, Andrew, the thing is that I'd prefer not to talk about it. It's something very personal, and…'

'I don't want juicy details or gossip. I've come here to help'

'Oh… right. And how are you supposed to help me?'

'First of all, I know what you're going through and I understand why you're angry'

'How can you understand me?' Katherine laughed skeptically.

'Well, I'm gay, as you see' Andrew said 'I know it sucks to be in a relationship with someone who hasn't accepted it yet and refuses to come out'

'Sure it does' Katherine agreed 'And thanks for being so supportive… but no, you have no idea what I'm going through'

'See, I don't know how long this has been going on, but I'm not blind and… to be honest, I know you've been in love with her for a long time. And I can imagine how painful it is for you to see her hesitating now that you'd have the perfect chance'

She had never felt so vulnerable. She looked down and took a deep breath.

'God, am I really that transparent?' she smiled with tears in her eyes.

'No, I'm just a good observer' Andrew told her.

'Anyway, it doesn't matter what I feel for her. It's clear that it won't work'

'You know my mother' Andrew gazed into her eyes. He had never looked that mature and understanding before 'This is totally turning her world upside down and it's going to take her a while to come to terms with it. But she will. And you know why? Because she loves you'

'Well, certainly not enough…'

'She loves you much more than you think, much more than she dares to show you. And she will slowly accept it. She just needs a push… and a little more time'

'Did she send you?'

'No, she doesn't even know I'm here. I've come because I wanted to. I see you both are suffering and felt that I should do something about it'

'That's of course really lovely of you. But I'm afraid it's all been in vain'

'It doesn't have to be in vain' Andrew insisted 'Not if you promise me you'll think about it. It'd be a shame if you both let this all go to waste just for a matter of pride. I'm sure my mum will soon be ready if you're there to give her your love and support'

He stood up and headed for the door, leaving Katherine lost in her thoughts and almost crying.

'Andrew!' she called him as he reached the door.

Andrew turned.

'Bree has no idea how lucky she is to have you' she told him with a smile.

'Well, not as lucky as she'd be if she could have you as well' he responded, closing the door behind himself.

**To be continued…**


	13. Move on

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Hope you like it! ;)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Chez Antoine _was very crowded. However, as it usually happens with classy restaurants, there was enough space between one table and the next one, so that people could concentrate on their conversations without hearing the neighbours.

'Nice choice, freckles' Karl grinned 'Why didn't we come to this place before?'

Bree shrugged with a smile. She was dressed very elegantly in a yellow dress and wearing pearls around her neck. As soon as he had seen her, Karl had saved no words to tell her how amazingly beautiful she looked. If he had known what her intentions were…

The waiter came to take their order, interrupting their small talk. But Bree was too concentrated on finding the right words to focus on the food. There was something she needed to tell Karl, something that was not going to be easy at all…

'You're so silent today' he observed 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm good' she said 'Just a little… tired'

'I understand, you're a very hard-working woman. You know what? I think you should take some time for yourself to relax. I know this beautiful hotel near the lake. We could go there for the weekend… just the two of us'

As he mentioned that, Bree had to remember how years before she had planned a romantic weekend with Katherine that never happened… because a man had got on the way. Was she going to let that happen again? Bree was not a big fan of clichés, but she had to be quick…

'We need to talk' she interrupted him.

Karl looked puzzled for a second. Then he cast one of his cheeky smiles to her.

'Oops, that doesn't sound too good… but being you, I let you say it. You're not like the rest. Probably it doesn't mean what it usually means…'

'It does mean what it means'

'What?! No way, freckles!' he laughed 'Are you dumping me? Why?'

'Yes, Karl. You've been really good to me and I… I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. But let's face it – this relationship has no future'

She just could not look him in the eyes. It was difficult for her and all she wanted was to do it quickly and get over with it.

'What do you mean by that?' he asked.

'Haven't you realized how different we are? I don't think we're looking for the same things'

Karl snorted.

'What is it with you women? Why can't you see that I've changed and I'm not the asshole I used to be? Look at me, Bree. You've changed me. You're a very special woman and I'm absolutely sure that I want a committed relationship with you. I want compromise and love. I want to love you and protect you. Or isn't that what you want?

Bree sighed.

'That's exactly the problem. I don't know what I'm looking for. I need some time on my own to think and figure things out. My life has changed dramatically in the past few months. It's confusing. I need… distance. I need to be alone for some time to understand what I really want. And even though I really enjoy you company… being with you just confuses me even more.

'But that makes no sense, freckles. Weren't you afraid of being alone? How comes that now you don't know what you want?'

'It's… complicated' was all Bree could say.

The bewildered expression on Karl's face suddenly turned into anger.

'Oh my god! Now I see it! You disappoint me, freckles. What's his name?'

'What are you talking about?' Bree wondered, pretending to be puzzled.

'Oh, come on, I'm not that naïve' Karl insisted 'There's someone else, isn't there?'

'Karl, please…'

'Just answer the question'

'I'm not answering!'

She tried to make him believe that she was offended and that it was not the case, but deep down she wished she had been a better actress.

'Then that already shows me that there _is_ someone. Who is it? Don't tell me you're going back to that bastard Orson!'

'No, it's not Orson' she replied.

'Then who is it? Come on, just tell me!'

'That's none of your business!' she snapped.

'I'm afraid it is, freckles' he said seriously 'If I'm being dumped for someone else, at least I'd like to know who that is…'

'Karl, please, stop it… it's not the time or the place…'

'Oh, I see, so it's the perfect place and time to humiliate me, but when it's your pride that's at stake, you just shut up' he shouted angrily 'Have at least the decency of telling me. So, who is it? Your best friend's husband? Your electrician?'

'Karl, please, you're making a scene…' she begged him to stop.

'Well, I have the right to. But hey, who am I kidding? After all, it's my fault'

'What?!' she exclaimed.

'I created you. It's just the classical story of daddy's little girl meeting the bad boy and becoming bad as well. But at least, if you're going to be the bitch I've turned you into, be an honest bitch and tell me. Who is it you're screwing?'

Bree could not stand that anymore. All those hard words and accusations, the whole restaurant staring at them curiously… She stood up.

'You're sick' she whispered 'Goodbye, Karl!'

She turned away from him and headed for the door to leave the restaurant. Karl also stood up.

'You know what you are, Bree Hodge?' he shouted fiercely 'You're just a slut! Yes, you've heard me! Just one more pathetic whore who tries to hide below her prudish appearance, do you hear me?'

But Bree could not hear him anymore. She was already outside, looking for a taxi to take her home. All her worries and reservations about leaving Karl were gone. The way he had reacted had proved to her that he was clearly not the man for her. She was not feeling guilty – in fact, she was feeling completely liberated and wondered why she had not done so before. In one thing, though, he was right – he was the one who had turned her into a bad girl. And she had to be thankful for that.

Those were her thoughts as she had got on the taxi. As they drove around the streets of Fairview, looking through the back window of the vehicle, Bree felt that a whole new world of possibilities was opening to her. But there was especially one that was appealing to her more than anything else.

'Could you please leave me here?' she asked the taxi driver as they reached Katherine's driveway.

'Yes, ma'am' he answered.

Smiling thankfully, she paid for the lift and got out of the car, ready to finally do what she had wanted to do for so long…

**To be continued…**


	14. Live, laugh, love

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Desperate Housewives**_** or any of the characters. I do not own the songs I named the chapters after. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**FINAL CHAPTER!!! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the first time after many months, Bree woke up in the morning smiling satisfied. Finally! She turned briefly to look at the woman sleeping peacefully next to her. The light, filtering through the curtains, drew shadows on her beautiful, naked body. Her auburn hair was very untidy, but that did not make her look less attractive than she was. While observing her, trying hard to resist the temptation to kiss her, Bree replayed her memories of the night before in her mind…

She stepped out of the taxi, feeling a confidence she had not felt in a long time. Even so, she did not want to turn around or make the smallest pause to think, worried that it would ruin it all. She rang Katherine's doorbell, her heart beating faster and faster.

'Hello, Bree!' Katherine said as she opened the door, with a polite smile on her face.

'Hi, Kathy! I need to talk to you, it's important. Can I come in?' Bree asked.

'Yeah, I suppose' Katherine let her in without much enthusiasm.

Skipping all the etiquette rules and formalities, Bree sat on Katherine's sofa and told her to join her with a sign. Shrugging indifferently, Katherine obeyed. However, no matter how nonchalant she appeared, something in her eyes gave her away – she was much more interested than she wanted to show.

'What is it?' she wondered as casually as she could.

Bree took a deep breath before beginning her narration.

'I want you to be the first one to know that I've just left Karl'

For a second, Bree thought she had seen Katherine's face light up. The truth was that Katherine's heart had just missed a beat and she was smiling excitedly on the inside, but she would not show her. Instead, she merely said:

'Oh… really?'

'Yes' Bree replied 'We were having dinner in _Chez Antoine_ and I decided that it was time for me to be true to myself. If I stayed with Karl without being in love with him, I'd be very cruel to him… and even more to myself'

Katherine realized that Bree's hands were shivering slightly. She seemed to be very nervous.

'Of course, he wasn't happy at all with that' Bree continued 'He called me many things I'm not going to repeat'

'Why's that?' Katherine wondered 'You were just being honest'

'Even so, I hurt his pride… He thinks I'm leaving him for someone else… and well, it's true'

Just as soon as she heard that phrase, Katherine's heart began to dance. She tried her best to hide her smile and keep playing the innocent girl. A small sadistic part of herself really wanted Bree to say the words she had looked forward to for so long.

'Is it?'

Bree, who knew perfectly that her friend was just pretending, sighed, tired of that game. On the other hand, she could understand Katherine.

'Yes, there is someone else' she admitted 'And you know better than anyone who that is' she held Katherine's hands and gazed into her green-brown eyes 'It's you, Katherine. You are the one I want to be with. I know I've been a… fool for letting you go so many times. I'm not going to let this happen again'

'Do you really mean it?' Katherine could not hold her smile back anymore.

Bree nodded.

'Yes. All I want is you and I'm not leaving this house without you. I'm sorry for being such a coward'

'No, darling' Katherine interrupted 'You don't have to apologize. I do. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. It might be hard to believe, but sometimes I feel terribly… insecure' it was clear to see that it was taking her a lot to recognize it 'So when I need some reassurance I tend to do stupid things. I'm very sorry!'

'Well, you won't have to put pressure on me anymore' a stray tear fell down Bree's cheek 'I'll do anything to have you here with me, no matter what it takes. Even if I have to announce it from the rooftop to everyone'

'That won't be necessary' Katherine's eyes were becoming red and wet 'I've been an idiot. Take all the time you need. We won't do anything until you're ready. And I'll be here with you, no matter how long I have to wait. But please, don't cry, or I'll start crying as well!'

Bree put her arms around her friend and lover and kissed her cheek tenderly, both of them shedding little tears… of joy. Katherine turned her face, her lips searching Bree's until they kissed tenderly.

'I love you' Katherine whispered almost into Bree's mouth.

'I love you too, my darling. So, then it's official?'

Katherine smiled and stroked Bree's cheek with her hand.

'Only if you are ready'

'I am'

They were very close to each other, almost touching.

'Shall we go upstairs and make ourselves more comfortable?' Katherine suggested.

'I have a better idea. Why don't you come home with me… to _your_ home?'

'I'd love to'

After that emotional conversation, the two of them had left Katherine's place and spent the night in Bree's bed, making love. The morning had come and Bree had just woken, feeling happier than she had felt in years. Looking at her lover, lying there next to her, she realized it. That was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to wake up every day beside Katherine, feeling that was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Katherine's eyes opened, but only slits, blinded by the sunlight coming from the window. She turned to the other side and faced Bree. Her fingers roaming the readhead's beautiful figure, she smiled to her.

'Good morning, sweetie!' she said.

'Good morning!'

'I had already thought we'd never have another morning like this…'

'Me too' Bree agreed 'And I hated the thought'

They kissed again, innocently, only feeling each other's soft lips.

'What a wonderful night we had!' Katherine exclaimed 'Is it just imagination or are you getting more passionate each time?'

'Well, it's hard not to be passionate with someone like you' Bree giggled.

They put their arms around each other and kissed a couple more times. The excitement of the first days was back, but with much more passion than before.

'You know? We don't have to work today' Katherine pointed out with a naughty grin 'I was thinking… maybe we could… you know, have some more fun'

'Again?' Bree laughed 'My, you are insatiable! How about this – we have some nice breakfast to get our strength back and then we can go on exactly where we left it?'

'I like that'

'Good. Just wait for me, I'll be back with some nice muffins in a hurry' Bree kissed Katherine's lips and stood up from bed.

'Hang on! Do you mean like… breakfast in bed?' Katherine questioned, puzzled.

'Yes. I think it's a very romantic idea, don't you think?'

'Oh, no!' Katherine chuckled 'That makes me feel so guilty! I'd rather at least help you a little bit. Besides, breakfast in bed… that sounds to me like something you do for guests, and yesterday you told me that this was going to be my home'

Bree smiled.

'Alright, then. Let's get ready!'

Their day began in the perfect way – baking a nice breakfast, having fun… and most of all, together, just the two of them. However, knowing how perfectionist they both were, breakfast was only ready around midday. But they did not care.

'You know what?' Katherine commented, drinking a sip of coffee 'I was thinking that now that I'm living here I'd always be at work on time… but if every night is going to be like last night, I'm afraid we'll both be late for work every day!'

Bree laughed.

'You're right. But hey, I'm the boss, so I'm allowed to be late' she joked.

'Yeah, but what about me?'

'Well, you're my partner… and since last night, not only in business' she flung Katherine a seducing look as she took a muffin from the plate.

They kept eating their lovely breakfast. Then something occurred to Bree.

'I was thinking… before you completely move in, we should tell the girls everything' she said 'Just to save us all the lying and searching for excuses'

'Wow! Are you sure?' Katherine exclaimed.

'Well, to be honest, it's still hard for me… I really don't know how to tell them'

'Take all the time, you need, I can wait. It's kind of scary to drop a bomb like that, isn't it?'

'It is' Bree sighed 'But I'm so looking forward to having you here completely…'

'Me too, honey' Katherine smiled tenderly 'Maybe we could organize a dinner party and tell them. It's easier to talk about these things with some nice food'

'Sounds like a good idea'

'But let's take it easy, shall we?' Katherine caressed Bree's arm.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Katherine looked through the kitchen window. Lynette, Susan, Gaby and Mrs. McCluskey were standing at Bree's front door.

'No way!' Katherine laughed 'You're not going to believe this! Maybe your chance has just come'

'Is it the girls?' Bree startled.

'Uh-huh' Katherine nodded 'I can stay here in the kitchen if you want me to'

'Yeah, wait here. I'll try to be here soon'

Bree made her way to the door, her heart beating quite fast. Perfect timing!

'Hi girls!' Bree greeted puzzled 'What…?'

'We need to talk' Lynette said 'Can we come in?'

'Erm… sure'

The four of them went in, directly to the dining room.

'Can I offer you a drink or anything?' Bree asked politely, although she was rather disturbed by their visit.

'That'd be nice' Mrs McCluskey said 'But get one for you as well – you'll need it. And for Katherine too. We know that she's in the kitchen'

Katherine shrugged as she emerged from the kitchen and joined the rest while Bree went to get the drinks. Once ready, she sat next to Katherine, nervous to hear what was going on. Like in the old times, Katherine held Bree's hand under the table to give her support.

'You tell them' Susan whispered to Gaby.

'No, you tell them' Gaby replied.

'Lynette, you tell them, you're better at this kind of things' McCluskey intervened.

'Fine' Lynette puffed 'First of all, you should both know that we all love you very much and whatever happens we'll always be best friends. But there's something we'd like to… erm… complain about. No big deal, of course. The thing is…'

'How dare you start screwing each other and not tell us anything?!' Gaby exclaimed.

'Thank you, Gaby' Lynette looked daggers at her.

'Sorry, sweetie, but you were beating about the bush too much' she responded. She looked at Bree and Katherine, who still appeared very confused 'We know everything'

'How?' Bree wondered.

'I got a call from Karl yesterday' Susan explained 'He bitched for half an hour because you had dumped him for some other guy'

'Then she called me' Lynette continued 'And that made me think… who could that guy be? So we all met in my place to talk'

'I was already there' Karen added 'So I decided to stay for the gossip'

'But that still doesn't explain why you know' Katherine pointed out.

'We're getting there' Lynette answered 'That's what the gossip was about. Susan… well, actually we all were very curious who that guy could be. But then we talked… and… well, it was pretty obvious that there was no other _guy_. Besides, it must have been going on for years, as I remember that you were living together…'

'How could you possibly know that?'

'Dear, I live next-door to you' McCluskey said 'Not seeing any lights in your home for over one year is kind of… suspicious'

'Not to mention the ridiculous excuses you had to make up to go to Bree's after every poker evening' Lynette grinned, making Katherine blush slightly.

'Moreover, Teresa O'Connor mentioned once something about two lesbian redheads making out at her niece's christening party' Gaby joined in.

Bree realized that her cheeks were red. However, before she could reply, Lynette spoke:

'We don't judge you for that. We're just disappointed that you never told us'

'We were afraid of your reaction, that's all' Bree defended herself.

'You see? That's exactly the disappointing part' Gaby took Bree's hand 'We're friends, how could you possibly think we'd take it bad? If it makes you guys happy, we're happy too'

The lovers looked at each other smiling.

'And we know that you're holding hands, so no need to do it below the table anymore' McCluskey completed.

With a giggle, they put their hands on the table. They looked like a couple of newlyweds.

'Aaaw! Look at them!' Gaby exclaimed tenderly 'So cute!'

'Girls, if you're going to be so cheesy, you'll have to get me another drink' Karen joked.

'I'll be right back' Katherine announced, as she stood up 'Can I get anyone else anything?'

'Let me help you' Susan stood up and went to the kitchen with her.

Once there, while they were both pouring the drinks, Susan broke her silence.

'Look, Katherine, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time, but never got the chance to…'

'What is it?' Katherine wanted to know.

'I wanted to apologize for what I did to you' Susan said 'I turned your relationship with Mike into a living hell and didn't stop bothering you guys until I got him back… I'm so sorry!'

'That's a thing from the past' Katherine responded.

'I know, but still… I can't help feeling that this is my fault'

Katherine stared at Susan bemusedly.

'What was your fault?'

'Well, this all… You being heartbroken and ending up with Bree'

Katherine laughed.

'Susan, that's the most idiotic thing you've ever said in your life. My relationship with Bree had started long before what happened with Mike. It's not like I was so desperate after losing Mike that I had to turn lesbian. I really love Bree, and I did even before you and Mike split up. So no, it's not your fault'

'I'm sorry. It's still hard for me to believe this… Bree and you… wow! I know, it was very silly…'

'Yes, it was. But stop apologizing' Katherine looked at Susan encouragingly 'I guess now that we've both moved on, we can be friends again'

'Oh, sure' Susan agreed 'I never wanted to ruin our friendship'

'Me neither'

They gave each other a friendly hug and went back to the kitchen with the drinks. In the meantime, Bree had explained to the rest of the girls how everything had started.

'Katherine, we had no idea you were such a hero' Gaby remarked as Katherine sat down.

'How come?'

'Bree has told us how you took care of her when she began drinking again' Gaby explained 'No wonder she fell in love with you. If someone was so great to me, even I would become a lesbian'

They all laughed at Gaby's comment.

'Seriously, we're all very happy for you guys' Lynette told them 'In fact, we have an offer for you'

'What is it?' Bree wondered.

'We've talked to Andrew in the morning and he says that you're probably moving together again' Mrs. McCluskey said 'So we were here to ask whether you need any help with the move'

Mary Alice's voiceover

_There's nothing in the world like love, so enigmatic and beautifully complex. Love can hurt you and make you suffer, or even turn you into a complete fool… but it can also give you some of the most wonderful moments in your life. There's no way to escape from it, and it's there, wherever we may go. It can take many different forms and appear in ways you would have never expected. Like two women who suddenly discover feelings they never thought they would experience together. Or like a group of supportive friends who are able to forget any prejudice to see you happy. Or a son whose understanding heart makes him forgive you. Yes, love is, in many ways, one of the most important parts of our existence. _

**The End**


End file.
